Detalles de Madurez
by cielphantomville
Summary: La gente siempre se enamora de lo mejor de las personas. Es normal que te gusten las virtudes de alguien. Pero el mérito no está ahí. Lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarte si eres capaz de aguantar lo malo. Después de ver los defectos de tu pareja con sinceridad, ¿Crees que podrás pasarlos por alto y sacar algo bueno de la situación?... YAMACHI... Yaoi
1. Prologo

Para todos aquellos que estaban esperando la continuación pues espero no decepcionarlos. My ladys, My lords les agradezco de antemano su apoyo a mis historias.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Detalles de Madurez.**

 **Resumen.**

La gente siempre se enamora de lo mejor de las personas. Es normal que te gusten las virtudes de alguien. Pero el mérito no está ahí. Lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarte si eres capaz de aguantar lo malo. Después de ver los defectos de tu pareja con sinceridad, ¿Crees que podrás pasarlos por alto y sacar algo bueno de la situación? Porque las virtudes siempre van a estar ahí, pero la mierda que hay debajo te puede hundir la vida.

 _Frase de Elizabeth Gilbert._

 **Capítulo 1 Mal comienzo**

Yamato había estado todo el semestre estudiando como poseso, con la firme idea de ganar la beca para estudiar en el extranjero que la Universidad había anunciado a principios de año y su estrés no había disminuido sino hasta ayer, cuando al fin, gracias a todos los Dioses del Digimundo, anunciaron los resultados y sintió que el mundo volvía a sonreírle.

Con bebida en mano y rodeado de sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad se abandonó a la festividad. Tenía mucho por lo que celebrar, iría a E. U. a estudiar Aeronáutica y para postres estaba en la lista de los más calificados para el programa espacial de N.A.S.A.

Y a pesar de tantas buenas noticias la más agradable y de mayor trascendencia era la idea patente de…

"Veré a Taichi… volveremos a estar juntos"

Habían pasado tres años desde su partida y ahora Yamato con veintiún años de edad era un joven por demás apuesto, confiable y para desilusión de las miles de chicas que andaban tras los huesos del ex-cantante y futuro astronauta, demasiado antisocial. Rara la vez se le podía ver en una fiesta y cuando iba siempre estaba rodeado por sus amigos más allegados quienes acaparaban toda su atención.

Especial mención merecía la pequeña Hikari, la hermana menor de Tai parecía haber comenzado a forma parte de la vida regular de rubio lo que provocaba los celos de muchas.

Pero si le preguntaran a Kari, ella bien pondría cara de inconformidad pues al parecer Matt se había tomado las atribución de hermano mayor y sin lugar a duda era un tema recurrente cuando Taichi telefoneaba, Matt rendía un reporte completo.

Pero gracias a los cielos ya no habría más llamadas, no más cartas, no más escapadas al digimundo, porque ahora podrían volver a estar juntos, volverían a ser uña y mugre.

"Taichi será la mugre" pensó Yamato soltando una carcajada estruendosa que ya nadie escucho porque la mayoría estaba tan borracho que ni ponían atención a lo que sucedía. El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, la música seguía tocando y los pocos que aún se mantenían en pie bailaban ya sin ritmo.

—Baila conmigo Yamato —pidió Sora tirando de él, a esas altura Matt a duras penas distinguía cuál era su mano y cual su pie.

—No puedo bailar —dijo apenas en un hilo de voz dejándose caer sobre el sofá para dormir un rato.

Sora miro al rubio, era tan guapo, ellos hace mucho que no se trataban como pareja aunque Matt jamás corto la relación, al menos no de palabra y ella lo amaba.

Sora estaba triste, Yamato se iría hasta el otro lado del globo y no podía estar segura de que durante todo ese tiempo lejos Matt no encontraría alguien a quien amar. Eso le destrozaba el corazón.

Una lagrima salió de sus ya de por si enrojecidos ojos, y tomando el valor que solo el alcohol puede dar decidió que, si Matt se iría, al menos quería que el rubio fuera el primer hombre en su vida.

—Mimi, ayúdame a llevarlo a la recamara.

Mimi, tambaleante se puso en pie toda sonrisas antes de mirar al chico y luego a su amiga.

—Sora, déjalo ahí — Mimi no quería, ni creía poder cargar con el gran cuerpo de Yamato Ishida. Vamos que el chico ya pasaba el metro ochenta y su cuerpo era musculo macizo, no, ella no quería arriesgarse a tener una hernia cuando lo más que podía pasarle al rubio durmiendo en el sofá es que sufría de torticolis al día siguiente.

—Se buen amiga y ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto —volvió a solicitar Sora mientras con un dedo sobre sus labios le pedía a la otra guardara silencio y no llamar la atención.

A Mimi se le salió una risa fácil y sin discutir tomo por los hombros a Koushiro y Joe para lanzarlos a los pies del sillón.

—Llévenlo al cuarto —mando la chica y los otros apenas consientes de sí mismo obedecieron. —Listo —se ufanó dejándose caer sobre la silla mientras sujetaba con fuerza su baso. —Ya no quiero beber más. —dijo negando con la cabeza como si le estuvieran ofreciendo otro trago. —Bueno, sírveme otra, pero será la última —concedió al amigo imaginario y ella misma se sirvió más.

—Estas borracha — comento Sora dando pasos tambaleantes en dirección a la recamara mientras que Joe e Izumi ya volvían de haber ido a tirar sobre la cama a un Yamato completamente desvalido.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato despertó con un dolor de cabeza marca Diablo. Sentía sus cienes punzar y su cerebro asemejaba una gelatina a medio cuajar que con el mas mínimo movimiento amenazaba con salirse por sus oídos.

—Matt…

Yamato apenas pudo distinguir la voz de Tk que parecía llamarlo desde la entrada del departamento.

—¡Dioses! Parece que paso un huracán. —se quejó Tk antes de escucharse un —Auch… —y el estrepitoso golpe cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

Matt se sentó a la orilla de la cama, quería ver si su hermano se había hecho daño pero el hacer más de un movimiento a la vez estaba, por el momento, más allá de sus posibilidades.

—¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí!? —cuestiono el menor de los hermanos entrando de golpe en la habitación de Matt.

—Cállate, me duele la cabeza —suplico Matt intentando que la habitación dejar de dar vueltas.

—Te va a doler más que eso cuando papá vea este desastre.

—Él no va a volver hasta el domingo…

—¡Ah! No me digas… ¿Qué día crees que es hoy?

Matt levanto de golpe el rostro y su estómago sintió las basca atizarlo con fuerza. Debía estar de broma, ayer era viernes ¿no?…

Yamato esta vez sí tuvo que correr al baño porque algo estaba subiendo por su esófago y pensaba salir por donde había entrado.

Tk, lo vio ponerse en pie y correr al baño, pero de todo ese cuadro lo que hizo al menor abrir los ojos a todo lo que daban, fue el hecho de que su hermano estaba desnudo.

—Oye Matt —llamo Tk entrando en pánico. No es que Matt fuera virgen o que Tk siguiera siendo un niño que creía en la cigüeña, pero el hecho de que las sabanas de su hermano delataran, GRITARAN lo que había sucedido, solo podía significar que la fiesta fue sin globitos… —Maldita sea, Yamato Ishida —grito Tk con todas sus fuerzas.

Matt asomo la cabeza, el tono de furia contenida que acaba de escuchar era uno únicamente aplicado cuando Tk buscaba espantar a los pretendientes de Hikari.

—Dime que soy un pendejo mal pensado… —acoto Tk desprendiendo chispas.

Matt dudo si debía insultar de esa manera a su hermanito. La verdad como que se estaba perdiendo de algo y, su mueca de claro desconcierto molesto aún más al rubio menor, que de un tirón llevo a Matt hasta la cama y le señalo la mancha del delito.

—… pero eso —y acentuo sus palabras señalando con mayor intensidad las sabanas manchadas —no es dulce de leche —menciono con sarcasmo y entonces Yamato comprendió porque estaba tan molesto. —Tú siempre te la pasas diciéndome que debo cuidarme, entonces… ¿esto qué es?

—Yo… no sé.

—¡¿Cómo Carajos no vas a saber?! Te follaste a alguien y ¡¿no te acuerdas?! Lo que es peor, ¡sin protección!

Matt comenzaba a ponerse pálido, de verdad no recordaba haberse acostado con nadie, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables además de que su zona baja estaba demasiado sensible.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de que este desastre sucedió, voy a… limpiar y dentro de dos días iré a hacerme un chequeo médico, si todo está en orden pues…

—¡¿Y ya?! —Exclamo Tk un tanto molesto que Matt pareciera tomarlo con tanta calma.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga Tk? No recuerdo con quién demonios me acosté, con decirte que no recuerdo como diantres llegue a mi cama. No tengo nada registrado a partir de la sexta ronda, que fue a eso de las diez de la noche. Nada, no recuerdo nada.

Tk soltó un suspiro. —Te ayudare a limpiar —se ofreció y Matt acepto, esperaba que ese desafortunado incidente no pasara a mayores.

Matt en compañía de Tk acudieron el médico, quien les aseguró que el mayor de los Ishida estaba tan sano como una cabra. Saldado el asunto de su salud, porque Matt había escuchado miles de historia en donde por un encuentro ocasional terminaban contagiados de una de tantas enfermedades, era hora de pensar que pasaría si con quien durmió estaba en cinta.

Yamato por supuesto aceptaría su parte de la responsabilidad, aunque eso terminara de arruinarle esta grandiosa oportunidad que había conseguido a base de tanto sacrificio.

—Todo un año de trabajo duro que se ira al jarete por unos minutos de estupidez. —se reprochaba constantemente Matt.

Pero al transcurrir los días no hubo noticias, por lo que cuando los papeles finales para su traslado a E. U. fueron aprobados Yamato estaba casi seguro de que podía olvidar ese horroroso percance.

Fue una calurosa tarde de verano cuando en compañía de sus padres y amigos subía al avión que lo llevaría a rencontrarse con la persona que había extrañado durante esos tres largos años. Unas horas, solo unas horas lo separaban de tener entre sus brazos a Taichi Yagami.

Continuara…

.

 **N. A.**

Este es solo el comienzo de una serie de eventos para esos dos chicos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Rencuentro

Antes de irme a descansar… al patio de mi casa… pues tengo unos días de asueto que pienso disfrutar, les dejo el capítulo siguiente.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y aún más por su apoyo y comentarios.

My ladys, les dejo una rosa blanca, My lords… les dejo un lirio Azul.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 2 Rencuentro**

Taichi bostezo disimuladamente mientras sus ojos intentaban permanecer abiertos, la noche pasada había dormido solo tres horas y estaba más que cansado, por suerte mañana era sábado y podría dormir unos cuantos minutos más.

—Deja de bostezar, vas a contagiarme tu sueño—escucho la queja salir del pupitre de atrás.

Taichi sonrió cínicamente mientras forzaba otro bostezo, Jordán seguramente estaba deseando que la clase terminara para soltarle un buen puñetazo por fresco. Tai sabía que su amigo ladraba mucho pero no mordía, y si llegaba a intentarlo sería para dejarle un chupetón y de ahí se arriesgaría, como en ocasiones anteriores, a atentar contra su virginidad anal.

Lo bueno era que más rápido que de inmediato aprendió a meterlo en cintura.

La clase termino para alivio de muchos, y Taichi con un suspiro al fin pudo dejar caer su cabeza contra la mesa de su escritorio. En ese momento mataría por uno de los aperitivos de Matt, acompañado de un zumo de melón, de esos que solo podías conseguir en las máquinas expendedoras de Odaiba y luego a la cama.

—Tai… —llamo Jordán acariciando con demasiada ternura la cabeza castaña.

—Si sigues tocándome de esa manera voy a terminar durmiéndome —se quejó Taichi prácticamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

—Aguanta a que lleguemos a mi cama y entonces….

Un coscorrón bien asestado en la cabeza del americano logro que Jordán dejara inconclusa la frase. Taichi se puso en pie y sin esperar a su amigo salió aprisa.

Los pasillos eran completamente monótonos, de un tono gris depresivo, o era que su falta de sueño le estaba afectando el humor.

—¿Ya viste al chico que está en la entrada? Creo que es un actor—murmuro una chica con demasiado entusiasmo.

A Tai le parecía que las mujeres siempre parloteaban, le desagradaba la forma en que podían hacer de un hecho tan pequeño algo relevante, desgastaban temas por demás claros y discutían sobre conflictos que ya estaban resueltos.

—Yo nunca lo había visto, es un Dios… —murmuro otra con tono encantado.

Taichi elevo las cejas algo desconcertado, pues si bien las mujeres hablaban hasta por los codos, casi nunca lo hacían todas del mismo tema a menos que fuera algo de verdad impactante.

—Dicen que está esperando a alguien… pero solo le pregunta a los chicos —volvió a decir la primera.

—Que desperdicio, con lo guapo que es—se quejó su compañera que esperaba la aceptación de sus amigas.

—Seguro está esperando a su novia, por eso no habla con las chicas, debe ser celosa.

Y con esta última observación Tai debía admitir que despertaron su curiosidad porque la única vez que escucho comentarios parecidos fue cuando invito a ver su partido a….

—No puede ser…—jadeo sobresaltado.

Taichi sentía su corazón agitándose a mil por hora, y aunque su cerebro le decía que dejara la tonta esperanza, su pecho palpitaba emocionado. Así que ignorando a su razón comenzó a correr, sus pies esquivaban a los estudiantes que se interponían en su camino, bajo las escaleras como si de tardar un solo segundo el mundo llegaría a su fin y cuando al fin vio la entrada se detuvo en seco.

—¿Pero que estoy haciendo? —se preguntó apretando las manos en puño. —Es imposible que él esté aquí —y con ese pensamiento reanudo su marcha con lentitud. Salió del portón y giro a la derecha, iría directo a casa a intentar dormir un rato antes del trabajo.

—Itchi—murmuraron a su espalda en un tono de adoración que hizo a Yagami estremecer.

Tai se quedó rígido en su lugar, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar porque perecía a quien más deseaba y necesitaba ver.

—Yama… —gimió y lentamente se dio la vuelta, como si al hacerlo con suavidad evitara despertar del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo.

—¡Hey! ¿No hay un abrazo para tu mejor amigo?

Taichi entonces dejo de contenerse, en dos grandes zancadas deshizo el tramo que lo reparaba de Yamato, prácticamente brincando para enredar sus piernas sobre la cadera del rubio, necesitaba sentirlo con todo su cuerpo, así fuera solo un sueño.

—Tai, pesas…

Tai se disculpó y bajando del regazo de Matt pero sin soltarlo. Yamato por su parte se asombraba de lo feliz que se sentía, de la vida que parecía infundirle Tai a su cuerpo, porque hasta ese momento era como haber permanecido en un lapso letárgico. Todo a su alrededor había perdido brillo y color.

—Matt… —murmuro abrazándose con mayor intensidad del rubio. —yo…

Yamato sonrió, a pesar de los años aun podía leer perfectamente a Tai así que devolvió el apretón con energía.

—También te eche de menos —susurro contra el oído del moreno apreciando el tibio calor del cuerpo del Yagami. Un agradable mareo le inundo, y sus manos apretaron el cuerpo de su amigo. Un par de años lejos y se aferra a Tai como si fuera el único oasis en un desierto interminable.

—¿Así que este es el famoso Yamato Ishida?

Matt se giró en dirección a quien había dicho su nombre. —El mismo, ¿quién lo pregunta? —contesto a la defensiva.

—Jordán O'Donell —se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Yamato por educación se la estrecho escrutándolo de arriba abajo. Jordán era un joven gallardo de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro, sus facciones afiladas le daban un toque de elegancia que hacía sentir incomodo a Matt, como si estuviera frente a un miembro de la realeza y este lo mirara con franco desdén.

—¿Por qué no me esperaron?—se escuchó una tercera voz.

—Lo siento Katy… pero nuestro lindo novio intento huir —respondió juguetón Jordán.

Matt apretó la mano de Tai, el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación lo estaba trastocando. Y el hecho de que la chica que acababa de apersonarse se pareciera mucho al otro tipo le daba mala espina.

—Matt, quiero presentarte a los gemelos O'Donell, Jordán y Kathleen. Son mis compañeros, estudiamos la misma rama.

Yamato estaba atando cavos rápidamente y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que esos dos le pusieran la mano encima a su amigo, en definitiva había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Taichi de las hienas americanas.

Después de dejar atrás a los gemelos siniestros, Matt pensaba que su llegada cambiaria muchas cosas, porque no pensaba permitir que Tai siguiera frecuentando a personas peligrosas.

—¡Ehmmm! Matt no es que me moleste que tires de mí pero… ¿A dónde vamos? —cuestiono Tai al percatarse que Yamato solo caminaba en línea recta y que al parecer acaba de bajar del avión porque aun llevaba las maletas.

Matt paro en seco. —Pues a tu casa —respondió como si fuera de lo más natural —¿o piensas negarme asilo? —pregunto con cierta malicia en su voz.

Taichi le dedico una mirada asombrada —¿piensas vivir con migo? Pero… pe…pe… pero… yo—dijo sin llegar a expresar lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

Y a Yamato le pareció un mal presagio que Taichi tartamudeara y no aceptara de inmediato. No podía viviendo con los gemelos del mal o ¿sí?

—Taichi bajo la cabeza apenado. —El lugar en donde vivo es muy pequeño y no es que digamos cómodo, es barato y… —a estas alturas Taichi tenía las mejillas completamente rojas cual granadas.

Yamato por primera vez en cuatro años volvió a sentir ternura, Taichi se estaba avergonzando de llevarlo a su vivienda, de que viera el lugar en donde dormía. Tai quien siempre pareció seguro de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, a quien nunca le importo las apariencias, se veía atemorizado y angustiado de lo que fuera a pensar, de no estar a la altura de lo que creía Matt imaginaba.

—Hoy dormiremos en la misma cama por incomodo que sea. —acoto tomando la mano de su amigo para darle un suave apretón. —Ya mañana entre los dos buscaremos algo más adecuado y te prometo, que ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, las cosas mejoraran.

Tai lo miro asombrado, Matt no llevaba ni dos horas de estar junto a él y ahí estaba, brindándole todo su apoyo y como en tiempos pasados, buscando mejorar las cosas para ambos.

Taichi sonrió antes de abrazarse de nuevo a Yamato, había extrañado esa cercanía, el tibio calor que inundaba su pecho al sentirse querido y al saber que alguien se preocupaba por él. Se había sentido solo, triste y hasta cierto punto confundido y desorientado, muy necesitado de tener a quien recurrir en sus momentos de debilidad, pero ahora…

—Ya todo estará bien, porque estamos juntos—murmuro Tai embargándose del aroma personal de Yamato, ese que le recordaba a su hogar, al lugar al que soñaba regresar con sus seres queridos.

Matt asintió y rodeo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con cariño.

Como dijo Matt esa noche durmieron apretados en una cama individual, sin embargo, mientras yacían se podía ver la sonrisa en ambos rostros y sus manos durante la noche no pararon hasta entrelazarse y sus dueños soltaron un suspiro placentero y aliviado.

Continuara…


	3. Ahora que estamos juntos

Después de algunos días fuera, por fin tengo algo escrito para actualizar este fic. Me da gusto saber que esta continuación es de su agrado pues sin duda cada historia busca ser colocada entre los favoritos. Cada Fic quiere ser recordado.

Así como cada escritor busca dejar huella….

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo** **3 Ahora que estamos juntos**

Taichi despertó un poco apretado, pero a gusto. ¿Hacia cuanto que no dormía tan bien? ¿Hacia cuanto que no descansaba de forma tan agradable? Taichi pensó que la única forma de volver a sentir esa frescura al despertar seria volviendo a casa, pero ahora, todo estaba desmentido, porque ahí estaba, todo relajado y listo para empezar el día.

—Buenos días —murmuro Yamato contra su oído dejando que su aliento chocara de forma deliciosa contra la nuca del moreno y provocándole a Tai una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Buenos días —respondió Taichi girándose para toparse de frente con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

¿Era extraña su relación? ¿Todos los mejores amigos del mundo experimentarían esa satisfacción y felicidad al estar juntos? Porque sinceramente Tai nunca fue presa de una dicha y tranquilidad como la que lo embargaba estando junto a Yamato.

Mientras desayunaban acordaron que el plan a seguir sería, Taichi iría a la universidad para entregar algunos trabajos pendientes y de ahí a su trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras Matt buscaba algunas viviendas de bajo presupuesto que fuera adecuadas para ambos. Por la tarde ambos se reunirían en la cafetería en donde Tai trabajaba.

Yamato vio salir a Tai, el mundo, su mundo volvía a ser perfecto.

Durante la mañana visito varios sitios, algunos eran, aparte de pequeños en exceso caros, otros estaban demasiado lejos de la universidad y otros… otros no eran ni por asomo habitables.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde Matt llego al discreto café cerca del centro, bastante cansado y fastidiado. Miro el establecimiento encontrándolo acogedor.

Al entrar el bullicio de la gente le lleno los oídos y su vista fue bendecida al contemplar a un Taichi vestido con atuendo de camarero.

La verdad, el cliché de la Maid sirviendo a su amo en Japón, nunca logro despertar el interés del rubio, pero… aplicado a Tai la situación era completamente distinta pues, quien se iba a imaginar que Taichi Yagami luciría tan bien en un traje de camarero.

De hecho, la indumentaria lo que buscaba resaltar era la cintura del castaño, acentuada por el chaleco negro tipo corset y el pantalón ceñido del mismo color, mientras una camisa de color guinda destacaba el color cobre de sus ojos y cabello.

Y lo que en un principio Yamato pensó era una bonita indumentaria, pronto comprendió era solo una buena estrategia de venta, pues varias chicas entraban al establecimiento para hablar un rato con el guapo camarero.

Matt dio un resoplido antes de acomodarse en la barra en espera de que su amigo notara su presencia.

—¡Ey! Tai —llamaron desde la puerta.

Matt se giró para ver como Jordán y Katy entraban por la puerta con una sonrisa reluciente.

—¿Lo de siempre? —pregunto Tai alzando la voz desde la otra esquina del local.

Los hermanos O'Donell afirmaron mientras tomaban asiento.

Taichi termino de tomar la orden de la mensa que atendía y a paso rápido entro a la cocina para salir unos minutos después con una enorme charola en las manos. Con una habilidad sorprendente dejo el pedido de sus clientes y luego con total naturalidad la de los gemelos, quienes no desperdiciaron la oportunidad para iniciar una breve charla.

Matt sabía que la vida de Tai en ese lugar debía incluir a personas, lugares y actividades a las cuales él debería ir integrándose para volver a ser parte de su vida; que no podía llegar a imponerse porque al marchase Taichi había decidido dejar atrás muchas cosas y comenzar otras nuevas, pero… que mal se sentía ver como Yagami parecía estar rodeado de personas que buscaban su atención, de personas que se interesaban en él y que para Taichi, Yamanto ya no era el centro del mundo.

—Te con leche y un pan tostado con poca mermelada —dijo Tai dejando lo mencionado sobre la barra frente a Matt. —Mi turno para descansar es en quince minutos, espérame solo un ratito ¿sí?

Matt le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Aceptando que, si Tai tenía personas nuevas en su vida, él siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón y por ahora eso bastaba.

Después de un rato Yamato escucho un —Estoy libre —al tiempo en que Tai dejaba el mandil a un lado y Matt no pudo menos que apreciar como casi la mitad de los ocupantes de la cafetería elevan la cabeza como caninos al acecho.

Yamato rodo los ojos, al comprobar que de hecho Taichi parecía ajeno a todo eso y con sonrisa vivaz se sentaba a su lado. Matt meneo la cabeza, Tai siempre sería Tai.

—y bien ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Yagami tomando la taza de la que Yamato había estado bebiendo para llevársela a los labios.

—Pues supongo que más o menos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —La verdad es que la mayoría de los lugares que he visitado tiene un precio estratosférico —comento desilusionado.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay prisa por dejar el cuarto que actualmente rento.

—Tai… no podemos vivir así de apretados. Necesitamos un lugar adecuado, además el miércoles de la próxima semana comienzan mi curso propedéutico y no pienso sufrir por el traslado y espacio para realizar mis trabajos.

Tai resoplo cual niño pequeño. Él había sufrido de eso cuando llego, la diferencia radicaba en que aprendió a conformarse y vivir con ello en cambio Matt…

—Si lo que están buscando es un lugar para quedarse, tengo libre las habitaciones de arriba del local —menciono un hombre mayor mientras se dedicaba a recoger las tazas y platos de la barra y atendía alguno que otro pedido con tranquilidad.

Tai se puso de pie y frunciendo el ceño contesto —Sabe que no voy a aceptar vivir ahí sin pagar completo el…

—Eso era antes, ahora tienes a un amigo que pude ayudarte con la mitad de la renta.

Matt elevo una ceja rubia, ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?

El hombre pareció leerle el pensamiento apresurándose a contarle que le hizo el mismo ofrecimiento cuando Tai comenzó a trabajar para él, pero nunca había aceptado pues no deseaba aprovecharse de su bondad pagando menos de la renta real por el mini departamento.

Yamato estuvo de acuerdo con ello, sería un abuso aceptar aquel ofrecimiento, aunque… el hombre también tenía razón, ahora que Matt era su compañero de vivienda pues entre los dos podrían completar el precio sin problemas.

Aun con las protestas de Taichi, Yamato acepto el trato y esa misma noche ya trasladaban las pocas pertenencias de Tai y las maletas de Matt a su nuevo hogar.

—Y ya que vas a estar viviendo aquí… ¿no te apetecería trabajar para mí?

A Matt le pareció que era una buena forma de mantener vigilado a Tai y de cuidarlo, después de todo a eso había ido… bueno, a eso y a estudiar.

Lo que Yamato descubriría al día siguiente cuando se encontró al igual que Tai, vestido de camarero con la diferencia de que su camisa era de un tono gris perla que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, fue que ese hombre, que al principio le pareció tan amable era sin duda un gran inversionista, pues si bien su establecimiento servía alimentos deliciosos también sabia como atraer clientela.

—O si… la pareja perfecta —menciono el hombre mientras los observaba de arriba abajo. —Sonrían coquetamente a nuestra clientela femenina y sean sutiles con los varones… intenten darles cuerda… si saben a lo que me refiero, pero recuerden que esto es solo un trabajo, nada de relacionarse con los comensales.

Matt dio un suspiro. En un buen lio se había ido a meter.

—No es tan malo como parece. Solo se amable y sonríe como actor de revista —aconsejo Tai mientras se entretenía acomodándole el cuello de la camisa a Yamato. Luego soltó una risa divertida. —¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. Tú ya sonríes de esa forma.

Matt negó con la cabeza antes de alegar. —y que me dices de ti. Por si no lo has notado tienes varios admiradores.

—¿Celoso? —cuestiono colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Matt y acercando su cuerpo descaradamente al de Yamato.

—Nunca. Después de todo… tienes marca de propiedad.

Tai abrió los ojos trastocado, ¿Qué había querido decir Matt con eso?

—Taichi abre la tienda, Yamato pon la cafetera y los servicios de la barra —grito el hombre y ambos se miraron divertidos.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que no sepas, solo por esta vez, soy yo quien te enseñara algo en la cocina Matty.

Yamato agradeció el ofrecimiento y también internamente, el hecho de que todo parecía estar yendo demasiado bien. Tal vez demasiado bien…

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por su tiempo…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	4. Nepotismo

Un capítulo más… casi suspire al terminarlo. La verdad como que los sucesos se van amontonando de manera rápida. Quizás termine esta parte del fic en menos de tres o cuatro actualizaciones más.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 Nepotismo**

Taichi entro corriendo al departamento intentando cerrar la puerta detrás de él con desesperación sin lograrlo, una fuerza se estrelló contra la madera impulsándolo hacia atrás y abriéndola de un empellón, Tai no perdió tiempo y a toda velocidad se apresuró a llegar a la recamara, debía interponer algo entre él y su perseguidor.

A grandes zancadas logro llegar, pero una vez más la suerte no estuvo de su lado porque a unos segundos de lograr su cometido un pie se interpuso, y el intruso logro colar después su cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

—Es mejor que te rindas Taichi… —murmuro el intruso con voz suave.

—Eso nunca —gruño Tai antes de tomar una de las almohadas y lanzarse en un ataque kamikaze.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Yamato cayó sobre la cama y su mano no tardo en encontrar otro de los cojines y usarlo como arma mortal en contra del moreno.

Taichi gimió al sentir el golpe contra su hombro, golpe que supo regresar con maestría y que tuvo contestación casi inmediata, y luego soltó un grito al sentir como era tacleado y su cuerpo caía sobre sobre el colchón. Un segundo después las manos de Yamato se enseñaban en un ataque de cosquillas que lo hizo retorcerse entre risas.

—Ya, basta… basta… me… me rindo… —acepto jadeando Taichi su derrota.

Yamato se dejó caer a un lado completamente satisfecho de haber ganado.

Hacia aproximadamente unos cuatro meses que compartían departamento y esos momentos de increíble compenetración comenzaban a abundar. Cada día que pasaba sentía que poco a poco Taichi tomaba más importancia. Que cada gesto y mimo lo hacía más dependiente del moreno.

Le gustaba la forma tan entregada conque cada noche Taichi repasaba sus apuntes, las muecas de frustración que mostraba cuando no lograba memorizar alguna lección, su necedad en llegar a cabo sus ideas. La pasión que ponía para lograr sus metas. En pocas palabras comenzaba a aceptar que le gustaba Taichi Yagami.

Tai por su parte sonreía a diario, sintiendo que su vida caminaba en el rumbo correcto. Que prácticamente tenía todo resuelto. Contento de saber que, si no llegaba a concretar su primera propuesta de crear leyes que mediaran entre los Digimons y humanos, al menos podía terminar la carrera y tener una vida tranquila llena de cariño.

Pero la diferencia más marcada entre uno y otro era que Taichi si tenía bien claro a quien quería dentro de esa vida. Taichi siempre fue sincero, valiente y para con sus sentimientos no fue la excepción. Tal vez le costó algo de tiempo, pero al final acepto que estaba enamorado de Yamato.

Estos últimos días habían sido la gloria para el Yagami, y le daban esperanzas de que su rubio mejor amigo albergara un sentimiento parecido. Estaba asustado. Temblaba de solo pensar que Matt se alejaría, pero también estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Era jueves, pero no cualquier jueves pues cumplían cuatro meses juntos.

¡Dioses! Si hasta se escuchaba como si se refiriera a su aniversario… bueno era un aniversario, pero no del que Taichi deseaba, aunque si todo salía bien eso cambiaria.

Había planeado una celebración espectacular, en especial porque rogo, suplico porque cambiaran su día de descanso. Una vez que consiguió el permiso, porque Matt de por si tenía los jueves libres, dispuso todo para comenzar con un desayuno en la cama. Desayuno que termino carbonizado por una leve distracción.

Tai no se desanimó. Invito a Yamato a desayunar fuera y de ahí a dar un paseo.

Quería decirle, declararle sus sentimientos justo a la hora en que se reencontraron hace cuatro meses.

Mientras paseaban por el parque Tai no podía parar de pensar si estaría haciendo lo correcto, si estaba bien siquiera pensar en tener algo con alguien como Yamato Ishida.

—y… entonces ¿qué quieres decirme? —cuestiono Matt mirando al frente, sin presiones, como si fuera una plática casual.

Taichi tembló de pies a cabeza y se sonrojo furiosamente. Aunque era obvio, conociéndose como se conocían, que Matt se daría cuanta de sus intenciones.

—Yo… —murmuro Taichi deteniendo su paso.

Yamato lo observo y sus labios dibujaron una tímida sonrisa. Taichi era la persona más especial en su vida, era su fuerza, era su sol…

Matt elevo su mano y tomo la contraria. Lo sujetaría para que no huyera, como él mismo se lo había pedido la primera vez que sus manos se unieron.

Tai elevo la mirada y supo que las palabras no eran necesarias, podía leer claramente en lo iris azules de Matt el mismo sentimiento que él llevaba dentro.

—Matt… —murmuro Tai y cualquier cosa que fuera a decir fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular. Y lo hubiera ignorado de no ser porque el tono pertenecía al número de su casa.

Con apremio saco el móvil y contesto.

Apenas pulsar el botón de contestar la voz alterada de una chica le llego a los oídos.

—¡Dios! Kari… que pasa… —dijo con el corazón en la garganta.

Matt le dio espacio, si se trataba de su hermana, Taichi seguro querría trátalo con la mayor discreción.

Conforme Taichi escuchaba el color de su rostro se fue extinguiendo, al grado de que tuvo que sentarse en el césped para evitar desplomarse ahí mismo.

—Si… si… comprendo.

Decía mientras sus ojos se iban pintando de rojo al contener las lágrimas.

Cuando termino la llamada se puso en pie y sin ver a Matt a la cara le comunico que necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas pero que llegaría a la casa como a las ocho, hora en que le explicaría todo.

Yamato asintió sin saber que, el dejar ir a Tai ese día sería una decisión que lamentaría por mucho tiempo.

Continuara…


	5. Barreras

Este es el último capítulo que tomo para plantear la nueva situación de Tai y Matt, a partir del siguiente retomare el formato de Detalles. Es decir de sucesos cotidianos. Lamento que me tomara 5 capítulos pero no quería dejar de lado esta parte que es como ellos volvían a estar juntos y la razón por lo cual no eran de entrada novios.

Y respondiendo… ya no acuerdo quien me lo pregunto en primer lugar. Estoy intentando escribir fic que llenen de alguna manera la gran laguna que quedo entre el término de la temporada y el final de DIGIMON 02.

Ese final a muchos no nos gustó, pero bueno se vale soñar y quiero creer que cuando se tomaron la foto y Tai y Matt posaron juntos es porque ellos si terminaron siendo pareja.

Bien eso es todo. Nos leemos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5 Barreras**

Taichi aporreo con fuerza la puerta, no una, ni dos veces… simplemente se plantó frente a la madera y comenzó a descargar golpe tras golpe con furia. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos ya no contenían las lágrimas.

Se sentía desecho, perdido y… estúpido.

Como había podido creer que su vida tendría un final de cuento de hadas. De hecho, debería estar agradecido de haber sabido la verdad antes de humillarse al declarar a viva voz sus sentimientos. No se avergonzaba de ello pero…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un molesto Jordán, gesto que muto al notar el estado en que Taichi se encontraba.

Tai se quedó estático por unos segundos, era como si de repente su cabeza acabara de racionalizar lo que estaba haciendo, ¿estaría bien? O…

El dolor en su pecho lo desgarraba empujándolo a buscar alivio a cualquier costo. De cualquier forma, ya no importaba quien estuviera a su lado con tal de sentir afecto.

—Tai… —murmuro Jordán elevando su mano en dirección al rostro del japonés.

Yagami se estremeció de solo escucharlo decir su nombre en ese tono cariñoso y preocupado, la mirada verde de O'Donell estaba cargada de ternura y adoración. Tanto amor que él en ese momento le hacía falta.

En un arrebato se lanzó como fiera hambrienta a los brazos del americano mientras con presteza atrapaba sus labios en un beso desesperado y rudo.

Un beso que Jordán intento terminar, él no era plato de segunda mesa, y pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Taichi Yagami o precisamente por eso sabía de sobra que su cariño era para Ishida Yamato.

—Por favor… —gimió el japonés aferrándose a los brazos del americano. —Por favor… yo. Necesito de algo a lo que aferrarme. Por qué no creo poder… no podre mantenerme en pie si…

Jordán dio un paso atrás justo antes de que Taichi volviera a adueñarse de su boca.

—Yo no quiero tenerte así… —gruño Jordán. —No si después piensas dejarme para correr a los brazos de Ishida.

Taichi tembló al escuchar ese nombre, sus manos apretaron aún más la tela de la chaqueta y entonces, con todo el temple que poseía miro de frente a su amigo.

—Entre Matt y yo no hay nada más que una amistad y eso nunca cambiara, te lo puedo asegurar. —Hubo un silencio que duro varios minutos. —Dime que me equivoque al interpretar tus sentimientos y me iré. Así, sin rencores o enojo.

—Si juras que solo serás mío y aceptare lo que pides. —Respondió Jordán atreviéndose a posar sus manos en la cintura del moreno.

—De aquí a la eternidad —juro Taichi con una convicción arrolladora.

Jordán no lo podía creer, al fin todos sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad. Y no espero un segundo sus dedos afianzaron su agarre deslizándose suavemente para abarcarlo completo. Quería demostrarle a Taichi la ternura que parecía necesitar, deseaba hacerle recuperar la paz que alguien le arrebato. Pero por sobre todo anhelaba verle sonreír.

Con gentileza tiro de él hacia dentro y con la misma delicadeza tomo su rostro para dejar sobre él pequeños besos que lo relajaron, y solo hasta que percibió el cuerpo del otro aflojar la tensión lo beso directamente.

Taichi gimió dentro del beso sujetándose de Jordán como si su vida dependiera de ello, se estaba obligando a grabarse su tacto y su aroma, tenía que forzarse a remplazar aquel que tanto anhelaba por el de quien estaba frente a él.

Debía olvidar a Yamato Ishida.

—Hazme el amor… —suplico Tai con una necesidad que Jordán jamás pensó ver en Taichi Yagami. Un tono que apelaba a su piadoso amor y que él no pensaba negarle.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato caminaba en círculos como fiera enjaulada, faltaban solo unos minutos para las ocho de la noche, y él ya tenía a la mano el teléfono para comenzar a llamar a Taichi si no aparecía antes de que sonaran las campanadas.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo saltar a Yamato y correr en dirección de la puerta, exigiría una explicación del comportamiento de Yagami y no lo dejaría en paz hasta no obtener una razón convincente.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo se quedó estático frente a la escena que veía. En la puerta de su departamento Jordán besaba a Taichi de forma candente. Sus manos describían con total libertar cada curva del cuerpo del futuro abogado con un deseo lujurioso por demás evidente.

Yamato dio un paso al frente, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla porque Tai… Taichi y él eran…

Taichi al fin logro poner distancia entre ellos, su respiración agitada se mesclaba con la de Jordán quien rozaba con la nariz la piel de la mejilla ajena en un gesto de ternura.

—Gracias por traerme —musito Taichi posando su frente contra la del otro.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi ti amor… —murmuro inhalando el aroma de Tai antes de besar su cuello y morder descaradamente el lóbulo de su oreja con el único propósito de arrancarle un gemido placentero.

—Tai—nombro Yamato con recelo para hacerse notar. Ambos protagonistas, un tanto avergonzados, recompusieron su postura a una más digna.

—Debo irme. Pero te veo mañana. ¿Verdad? —pregunto con recato Jordán apretando la mano que aun sostenía con recelo.

—Por supuesto —aseguro Tai dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios de su novio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de O'Donell un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la estancia. Yamato parecía esperar una buena explicación y Taichi no sabía por dónde empezar. No quería solo dejarle caer todo el peso del problema a Yamato, pero tampoco podía negarse a la realidad.

—Sabes Matt, el mayor orgullo de un hombre es…

—¿Desde cuándo estas con él? —cuestión Yamato tajante. Sus iris azules tenían escrita una demanda firme.

Taichi dio un suspiro profundo, ya se esperaba esa reacción. Y en otro momento y circunstancia lo hubieran hecho tremendamente feliz pensar que Matt sentía celos, pero ahora… ahora lo único que podía provocarle era una tristeza profunda y un dolor inconmensurable.

—Desde hace como tres semanas. De hecho eso era lo que quería decirte hoy antes de que nos interrumpieran. —respondió Yagami haciendo acopio de todo su temple para mentirle a su mejor amigo. —Pero eso no es lo importante.

Matt apretó la mandíbula, ¿cómo podía decirle eso tan calmo? Como si en todo ese tiempo ellos no hubieran estado viviendo como pareja. ¿Es que acaso Yamato se había equivocado al interpretar como amor aquel destello en la mirada de Taichi?

—Entonces… dime ¿que es importante? —gruño Yamato con ira contenida.

Taichi inhalo con fuerza. Lo que estaba por decir marcaria la decadencia de su vida sentimental y para Matt… bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que significaría para Yamato

—Hace unas horas… Kari… —con un poco de torpeza intentaba explicarse, notando que no lo lograría mientras existiera esa tención, desvió la mirada antes de proponer. —Qué te parece si nos sentamos. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

Yamato acepto no muy convencido, Taichi parecía fluctuar de un humor a otro y eso no era normal en él. Ahora Matt estaba comenzando a temer, algo realmente importante había sucedido para que el moreno se estuviera yendo por las ramas y dejara de lado su usual franqueza.

Una vez instalados en los pequeños sofás Taichi supo que solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable así pues se armó de todo el valor que podía tener antes de decir:

—Sabes Matt, el destino tiene formas muy variadas, difíciles de comprender para nosotros, pero al final siempre demuestra tener un propósito. Quizás en este momento te parezca… algo precipitado, pero a la larga será en tu vida una bendición.

Yamato estaba a punto de gritarle un par de cosas a su amigo, no entendía a lo que buscaba llegar con toda esa perorata sobre el destino. La verdad no le importaba mucho, él solo quería saber cómo pasó de vivir en un ensueño a una cruel pesadilla.

Esa mañana cuando salió en compañía de Tai pensó que regresarían comiéndose a besos. Que terminarían de consumar su amor entre jadeos y gemidos lujuriosos, que se entregarían en cuerpo y alma a ese sentimiento que era más que visible y harían el amor hasta que amanecieran o hasta que sus cuerpos colapsaran del cansancio. Entonces se mirarían felices y completos y ahora… ahora se encontraba sentado escuchando una divagación obcecada que buscaba disfrazar un error, porque era un desliz garrafal el hecho de que Tai estuviera con Jordán.

—A si pues, quiero que tomes con calma lo siguiente.

Taichi seguía hablando y Matt estaba harto, rodo los ojos y bufo molesto. Aun así continuo escuchando.

—Kari me llamo para informarme que Sora tuvo que ir al hospital por un desmayo a media calle. Por suerte ella está bien.

Matt ahora si prestaba atención, después de todo la pelirroja era su amiga.

—El desmayo se debió a su condición —agrego con tiento Taichi.

Yamato frunció el ceño ante ese último comentario, pero se abstuvo de comentar, esperaría a que Tai terminara de hablar.

—Matt… Sora está en el quinto mes de embarazo.

Taichi guardo un prudencial silencio y Matt parecía estar sopesando los hechos, primero sin saber qué era lo que esperaba Tai que dijera.

Que Sora estuviera esperando un bebé no les concernía a ellos más de lo que una mera amistad implicaba; talvez Taichi esperaba que procurara su ayuda o se ofreciera a apoyarla, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido a menos que alguno de ellos fuera el padre y…

Matt entonces paso de la molestia al horror total, su rostro de por si blanco perdió su exiguo color, las fuerzas se le fueron del cuerpo y dio gracias a estar sentado. Esto no podía estar pasando, era una tremenda injusticia. Una cruel broma del destino…

¡Ah! Ahora si entendía porque Tai hizo alusión al destino. Pero ¡Maldición! le estaban jodiendo la vida.

Yamato se puso en pie y comenzó a reír, fuerte y desesperado, una risa histérica que demostraba cuan mal estaba tomando la noticia y entonces otro golpe más se cernió contra él, una verdad aún más dolorosa que la anterior.

Taichi estaba con Jordán… Taichi había corrido a los brazos de O'Donell porque él iba a ser padre.

Yamato no sabía que le hería más, si el hecho de saber que tendría que regresar a Japón a aclarar si ese niño era o no suyo o que Taichi a la primera muestra de adversidad lo abandonara. Porque así se sentía. Como si su pareja hubiera soltado su mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Además, aun cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera suyo, es decir, estaba sacando conclusiones en base a la preocupación que arrastro desde unos meses antes de volar a E. U. solo eso, no había nada que le afirmara lo contrario.

—Matt —llamo Taichi. —Sería conveniente que fueras a ver a Sora.

—Ella te dijo que yo soy él…

—Ella no dijo nada. De hecho fue Kari quien me llamo porque estaba muy preocupada. Sora al parecer había mantenido en secreto su estado, por lo que… bueno su salud está un poco deteriorada, y esta aterrada de enfrentar a su madre. ¡Quien no lo estaría! Ella necesita tu apoyo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es mío? —reclamo el rubio con el coraje a flor de piel.

Taichi apretó la mandíbula y afilo la mirada con desprecio. Jamás pensó que Yamato pudiera ser tan… tan… pues tan hijo del mal para negar a un niño.

—Sora es mi amiga Yamato, es una chica por demás responsable y digna de respeto, por eso sé que ella no se costaría con nadie a menos que de verdad lo amara. Y ¿adivina quién es el único que ha tenido su corazón durante años?

—Eso no es…

—No te atrevas a decir que no es tu problema. ¡Con diez mil demonios! Esperaba más de ti. Compórtate como hombre y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿Pensaste que meterte a la cama con ella y robarle su virginidad no repercutiría en sus vidas? Pues adivina que… hubo consecuencias y no voy a permitir que ella eche a perder su vida mientras tú la tienes fácil. El gusto fue de dos ¿no? pues ahora hazte responsable cabron…

Y Yamato cometió su segundo gran error cuando respondió de forma imprudente.

—¡Ve te a la mierda! No puedes venir aquí a exigirme nada, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, eres un cero a la izquierda que...

Taichi bajo la cabeza y con voz modera respondió. —Tienes razón, no soy nadie, al menos no para ti. Pero para ella, para ella soy su amigo y pienso apoyarla en todo lo que este a mi alcance.

—Pues si tanto te importa, cásate con ella —acoto con total desprecio el rubio.

—Lo haría si pudiera. Pero sabes igual que yo que Sora no aceptara ningún compromiso a menos que seas tú.

—¿Es eso? —cuestiono Matt en tono burlesco. —O acaso temes no poder cumplirle en la cama. Porque por lo que veo a ti te va más recibir que dar.

Taichi se sintió ofendido, humillado, pero no respondió a sus provocaciones, la discusión no era acerca de sus gustos, sino sobre el futuro de dos personas que le importaban y el fruto de su unión.

—Sabes Matt, yo creo que la vida te está dando un gran regalo. Un hijo es un tesoro valioso. Un pequeño ser llegara a este mundo buscando en ti su refugio. Tú serás su héroe, su modelo a seguir. Es la oportunidad de darle todo tu amor a una criaturita que sabrá devolverte con sinceridad cada gesto. Pero veo con tristeza que tu solo piensas en ti. Nunca te paso por la cabeza lo afligida que esta Sora o si tu hijo o hija nacerá sano. Eres tan egoísta que no consideraste ¿qué será de ellos si tú les das la espalda?

Yamato apretó las manos en puños y tenso la mandíbula, al parecer se había estado engañando, Taichi no sentía el más mínimo amor por él, porque solo podía escuchar Sora esto, el bebé lo otro, pero ¿que había de él? ¿Acaso todos sus sueños e ilusiones no importaban? Taichi dio por hecho que él se acostó con Sora, pero la verdad era que si se ponían estrictamente técnicos ella abuso de él.

Yamato jamás consintió tener relaciones con la pelirroja y ni siquiera sabía cómo diantres llego a su cama. ¡Vamos! No recordaba ni con quien tuvo sexo esa noche, de hecho de no ser por Tk, el abría metido a lavar las sabanas sin enterarse de nada.

—Sabes que… piensa lo que quieras. Me largo.

—Yamato… Matt espera… no puedes.

Un portazo en plena cara hizo a Tai guardar silencio, con el corazón en puño se dejó caer al suelo derrotado. Había aguantado lo más que pudo las lágrimas, pero ya no soportaba más. Así que en la oscuridad, rodeado de esa soledad lacerante comenzó a llorar, él amaba a Yamato Ishida con todo su ser, lo adoraba, estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo con tal de verlo feliz y precisamente por eso renunciaba a él. Yamato nunca volvería a sentirse tranquilo si no resolvía primero su asunto con Sora.

Por ahora era mejor que no supiera de sus sentimientos, ahorrarle un problema más. Ya después actuaria según la circunstancias pero siempre como su amigo. No podía hacer más, apoyar a Sora y ser el amigo de Yamato.

—Su amigo… siempre su amigo y nada más… —murmuro abrazándose a sí mismo.

Porque eso era lo que necesitaba Yamato en este momento. No un amante furioso que despotricara por la traición, no un novio celoso y herido de ver que su amor tendra un hijo con otra persona porque él no puede darselo, no un esposo que le recrimine de su comportamiento, no una pareja frustrada exigiendo explicaciones… y los "NO" se podían apilar sin fin. Lo difícil era ser… SI un amigo que lo haga entrar en razón, SI una mano que lo comprenda y lo apoye, SI un conocido que sepa escuchar y callar. Si un mejor amigo que no juzgue el cómo pasó y que esté dispuesto a soportar cada desplante de desesperación de un padre primerizo.

Luego de llorar Tai se puso en pie. Eran las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche y ya comenzaba a preocuparse por Matt.

Con movimientos torpes se colocó su abrigo y tomo uno extra para Matt, abrió la puerta y se adentró en la helada noche con la firme intención de buscar y encontrar a Yamato para traerlo a casa.

—Aunque no quieras, voy a cuidar de ti.

Las barreras que les impedían estar juntos se alzaban como portentosas murallas que parecían insalvables. Aun así, Taichi caminaba con paso firme, nunca dudaría mientras tuviera la oportunidad de proteger a la persona que amaba con el alma. Así fuera solo como un amigo.

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Bebé

Como agradecimiento por sus comentarios aquí les dejos un nuevo capítulo.

A: Gest… si me refería exactamente a esa imagen en donde aparecen todos con sus hijos y si durante los capítulos del Digimon Tri creo que se han esforzado por hacer feliz a las fangirls. Jaajajja

Blackpanterkjes: Si es triste pero como dije, quiero hacer el fic lo más fiel posible al final de que mostro Digimon Adventure 02

Hana-kitzu, Joya Blanca y Freebutterflyfly, solo puedo decir que adoro ver sus nombres.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 Bebé**

Mimi acomodo lo mejor que pudo el ramo de flores que traía entre las manos, intentando que luciera bien y no como si lo hubiera estado cargándolo por casi dos horas, sin embargo, no logro mucho pues el trayecto al hospital las había marchitado.

Dio un suspiro y se decidió a entrar, a Sora la darían de alta mañana por la mañana y quería que supiera de su apoyo, que se sintiera acompañada. Había sido una temporada muy difícil para la pelirroja.

Mientras caminaba logro ver una cabellera rubia que se movía en su dirección. Mimi afino la mira y entonces contuvo un grito ahogado con el nombre de la persona que acaba de reconocer sin animarse a hablarle, y fue aún más su recato cuando logro vislumbrar la melena castaña que caminaba detrás.

Yamato entro en la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los tantos asientos que componían el lugar con aire derrotado. Esto lo estaba superando y realmente no sabía ni cómo, ni porque la vida parecía jugarle en contra.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Tai sentándose a su lado pero sin mirarle, de hecho tenía los ojos clavados en el techo y apretaba las manos en puños.

—Tan bien como puede ir ahora que regrese a Japón y perdí mi semestre. —Acoto el rubio abatido.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, Yamato tenía ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas pero se contenía porque de todas maneras las respuestas solo podrían dañarlo a él y a Tai.

—Ya te lo dije, para mi es una bendición…. Matt, tendrás un hijo —murmuro después de un rato Tai, sintiendo el escozor en los ojos propios del llanto. Disimuladamente meneo la cabeza para alejar su llanto y se forzó a sonreír antes de decir lo siguiente. —¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?

Matt levanto una de sus cejas rubias sin creerse del todo la propuesta de su amigo.

—No me mires así. Estoy casi seguro que no has comprado ropa para el bebé. Dime ¿con que piensas recogerlo mañana temprano? No estarás esperando a que tu suegra haga todo ella sola ¿verdad?

Yamato se ruborizo furiosamente, la verdad ni había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Y debía darle la razón al Yagami, estaba tan ajeno a la situación que cualquiera diría que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ver el entusiasmo del castaño le inyectaba cierta emoción por eso…

—Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

Taichi sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomo de la mano a Yamato y más feliz que un niño en noche de brujas lo arrastro fuera del hospital.

Al llegar al centro comercial Tai no perdió tiempo en ir directo a las tiendas para bebé. Los colores pastel llenaron de pronto todo el panorama. Anuncios de carriolas, cuneros, biberones entre otros comenzaron a resaltar.

Matt sostuvo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar su nariz, esta situación era completamente ridícula. ¿Qué hacía ahí comprando cosas para bebé junto al moreno? Quería dar la vuelta antes de humillarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. "Demasiado tarde" pensó el rubio al escuchar.

—¡Matt mira! —grito Tai todo apasionado cuando encontró un cunero de color amarillo canario que en la parte de arriba lucía un bonito móvil de estrellas en dorado. —¡Es perfecta! No importa si es niño o niña le ira de perlas. ¿Nos la llevamos? —solicito con entusiasmo colgándose del brazo de su amigo con la mirada suplicante.

Yamato apretó los labios aguantando la risa. Taichi era todo un caso.

—Si están interesados en ese cunero es su día de suerte, tiene un buen descuento —menciono una de las tantas dependientas del lugar sonriendo afablemente a la parejita. —Además, en su compra recibirán una frazada de regalo.

—¡Oh! Matt comprémosla. —suplico tirando de él, hasta que sus ojos se calvaron en otro objeto. —¡Una jirafa! Combina a la perfección. ¿Crees que le gusten las jirafas al bebé? Tal vez deberíamos esperar a ver que lo hace reír para comprarle juguetes.

Matt meneo la cabeza. No lo podía creer, Tai iba de un lado a otro de la tienda mirando todo a su alrededor causándole una risa tierna a la muchacha que los atendía. Era como ver a un niño con varias cargas de azúcar en el sistema. Y la verdad sea dicha, jamás pensó que a Tai le ilusionara tanto la idea de tener un hijo.

" _¿Cómo hubiera sido si el niño fuera nuestro?"_

—Su esposo está muy entusiasmado. ¿Cuándo le entregan al bebé? —cuestiono la empleada sin dejar de observar a Taichi quien ahora se acercaba a ellos con varios mamelucos de diferentes colores en las manos y hablando hasta por los codos sobre tallas y lo rápido que crecen los niños.

Matt se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar la preguntar, su boca se abrió para negar su relación con el Yagami pero en lugar de eso termino diciendo.

—Mañana por la tarde.

La dependienta asintió ampliando su sonrisa, Yamato casi pensó que aplaudiría de la emoción.

—Matt…. Yama… mira ¡encontré las tinas de baño! —grito Tai agitando la mano en la que sostenía una esponja en forma de patito. —Ven a ver todo lo que hay…

Yamato sintió en su pecho una punzada de dolor que disimulo. Ya no podía estar soñando con lo que pudo ser, debía concentrarse en el ahora. Con paso calmo llego hasta donde estaba Taichi solo para ver como el moreno abrazaba una toalla lila grabada con peces.

—No estaría mal adquirir el set completo para la hora del baño. —menciono mostrando varios productos, desde jabón, shampoo y un plástico que según le explico el futuro abogado servía para evitar que el niño resbalara. Con cada artículo le daba una breve, o no tan breve, explicación de para que servía, haciendo de vez en cuando mímicas.

Matt sonrió con cariño antes de quitarle las cosas de las manos al moreno, —Esta bien, tu ganas —acoto colocando dentro de la pequeña bañera todos los artículos.

—Señorita nos llevamos esto y el cunero — dijo a la empleada sin retirar en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos de Tai quien casi daba brinquitos de felicidad.

La mujer con sonrisa resplandeciente tomo el objeto para llevarlo a la caja.

—Creo que es excesivo pero… bueno no se mucho sobre bebés —comento Matt sintiendo como la felicidad que Tai sentía le era contagiosa, no podía evitar sonreír ante la desbordante dicha de Taichi.

—¿De verdad compraras todo lo que me gusto? Es decir… yo…

—Hey, si no le gusta siempre puedo echarte la culpa —bromeo Matt atrapo inconscientemente la mano que rozaba de forma casi imperceptible con la suya.

Taichi negó con la cabeza antes de corresponder el gesto de Matt con un pequeño apretón, vivaz como solo él podía ser, se soltó para correr a recoger sus paquetes.

Con sus compras en la manos y haciendo malabares rumbo al carro Tai no podía negar que estaba más que contento. Era un sol que irradiaba felicidad.

—Lo felicito señor—comento la empleada al entregarle el ticket de sus compras a Matt. —Tiene un esposo muy lindo, y es admirable el amor que ya demuestra por su hijo.

Matt la miro, se mordió el labio por dentro, si ella supiera… pero tampoco estaba obligado a dar detalles de su vida así que respondió.

—Gracias. Supongo que soy un hombre afortunado.

—Matt… ¡Hey! Matt… date prisa aún tenemos que buscar varias cosas…

Yamato sonrió aún más ampliamente, se estaba mintiendo, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre Yagami, pero le hacía increíblemente feliz pensar que para todos ellos eran **PAREJA**.

¡ah! Una palabra era la diferencia abismal entre el cielo y el infierno.

&&&[…]&&&

Al día siguiente cuando Matt acudió a recoger a Sora, la pelirroja estaba más que sorprendida con el bonito cobertor y el mameluco amarillo pastel que había comprado. Sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas pensando que Yamato había tenido la delicadeza de comprar todo eso para su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

—¿Puedo sujetarlo? —Pregunto Matt.

—Claro, eres su padre —respondió ella entregándoselo.

Sora con ayuda de su mamá llego a la recepción en donde los padres de Matt ya comenzaban arreglar el alta de su nuera. Mimi apenas verla parecer se acercó a Sora, esta vez llevaba entre los brazos un hermoso oso de peluche.

—y bien… ¿En dónde esta? —cuestiono al no ver nada en los brazos de su amiga.

—Esta con Matt —respondió feliz Sora—Mimi, Matt si quiere a nuestro hijo, él… debiste de haberlo visto… le compro un cobertor hermoso y ropita…. Y…

Sora estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción. Todo lo que temió se estaba esfumando. Sus miedos más arraigados se desvanecían con la atención que Yamato le prodigaba a su hijo.

Por su parte Mimi frunció de forma disimulada el entrecejo mientras buscaba con la mira al rubio. No estaba con sus padres y suegra. Se esforzó más en ubicarlo hasta que por fin lo vio. Cerca del vitral que daba vista al jardín del hospital se encontraba el susodicho cargando con cuidado al pequeño bulto que se removía inquieto. Mimi suavizo su gesto por un segundo luego volvió a endurecerlo pues veía con creciente preocupación como Matt le entrega el niño a Tai, quien con una sonrisa en los labios lo acunaba con demasiada dulzura.

Matt no podía ocultar su sonrisa radiante, ni la congratulación de ver como el niño sonreía y dejaba de moverse entre los brazos de Tai quien le hacía cariñitos. Lo peor del asunto era ver como la mano de Yamato se había acomodado plácidamente en el costado izquierdo del Yagami, muy cerca de la cadera para dejar de ese modo que su mentón descansara sobre el hombro derecho del castaño.

Mimi apretó los labios hasta casi formar una line recta, ¿era su imaginación o ellos parecían más pareja, y más padres de la criatura de lo que era Sora?

—Mimi… —llamo Sora completamente ausente de lo que su amiga veía.

La mencionada intento sonreírle lo mejor que podía y entonces, para sorpresa de Mimi, Tai y Matt se acercaron. Tai traía al bebé en brazos y Matt aun no retiraba su mano izquierda, y la verdad sea dicha, eran una pareja encantadora. Una estampa por demás perfecta. Una realidad aplastante era más que evidente.

—Es un bebé precioso. Le decía Matt que se parece mucho a él —menciono Taichi tendiéndole al niño a la madre quien lo recibió sin decir nada.

—Gracias. Sí, es el niño más hermoso del mundo.

Mimi no lo podía creer, ¿acaso su amiga estaba ciega? Sora no podía ser tan tonta como para dejar pasar el hecho de que esos dos eran… bueno siempre lo fueron, de hecho su relación y sentimientos siempre fue algo innegable pero ahora…

—Bueno, debo irme —se disculpó Tai —No sabes la alegría que me da que tu e hijo estén sanos. Vendré a verlos en cuanto pueda.

—Gracias por todo Tai —dijo Sora tomando la mano de su amigo, ella sabía, quizás mejor que nadie que fue debido a Taichi que Yamato había aceptado su responsabilidad como padre. Le debía tanto.

—No tienes por qué. Ya sabes, lo que necesites —ofreció elevando su celular para hacerle saber que podía llamarlo a cualquier hora.

—Te veré luego Matt —se despidió recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —cuestiono Matt sin desear soltarlo.

—Sí, lamentablemente sí. Pero descuida, pasada mañana antes de que salga mi vuelo pasare a verlos.

Matt lo soltó pero no retiro su vista de él hasta que lo pedio entre la multitud.

Sora nunca lo diría pero su corazón fue apuñalado en más de una ocasión en ese día que se suponía debía ser el más feliz de su vida. Después de todo el cobertor que envolvía a su hijo era de un suave color naranja con el estampado de un sol. Una referencia más que evidente de en quien estaba pensando Yamato cuando lo compro. Eran detalles, detalles como ese los que la hacían llorar y lamentarse de error.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	7. Caricias

**Hana-Kitzu:** My lady no me de ideas porque puedo llevar esta historia a la tragedia.

 **Freebtterflyfly:** Sip, le doy la razón, siempre debe uno ir protegido, aunque… bueno siempre hay un margen de riesgo.

 **Kasue.** Me da gusto saber que es de su agrado, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

 **Mac-1826:** así que de vos era el comentario de Guest… es bueno saber que sigo estando en su rating top. y sobre todo lo demás… my lord, debio llamar, con gusto hubiera pagado su multa con tal de saber de primera mano cómo termino Sora. Jaajjaajajaj

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 7 caricias.**

Hay diferentes tipos de caricias, eso lo sabía muy bien Tk. Estaban las paternales, las inocentes, las lujuriosas, las tiernas… etc. De hecho se podía demostrar todo tipo de sentimientos con solo una caricia.

A Sora le quedaban las caricias tiernas, eso era más que obvio, como las que ahora le prodigaba a su primogénito, ella parecía tan entregada a él, sin embargo el niño de alguna manera no dejaba de removerse entre los brazos con cierta inquietud. El bebé no lloraba pero se agitaba con fuerza como si buscara escapar.

Se dice que los niños son más perceptivos, que saben quizás mejor que los adultos lo que sucede a su alrededor y Tk comenzaba a pensar que era cierto.

Su pequeño sobrino desde que salió del hospital, hacia solo tres días, parecía estar en constante guerra. Como si solo pudiera tener paz cuando Yamato, su padre, lo tomaba en brazos.

Durante su estadía en la casa, sus abuelos, los tres, habían intentado cargarlo, hasta Tk probo, pero el chiquillo parecía reticente a dejarse querer.

—Déjamelo a mí Sora —solicito Matt extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo.

Sora no tuvo más remedio que dárselo pues el niño apenas posar sus orbes tan azules como las Matt en su padre estiro los bracitos en su dirección.

Yamato lo tomo con maestría logrando arrancarle una risa divertida al infante y un bostezo, seguramente se había cansado por tanto movimiento, de tanto pelear. Matt le devolvió la sonrisa al infante antes de caminar con rumbo a la concina para prepararle el biberón.

Tk dio un suspiro al contemplar a su hermano. Era extraño verlo paseándose con tanta tranquilidad con el pequeño en brazos. ¿Quién lo diría? Matt era un buen padre, un excelente padre.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y TK se dispuso a abrir, no podía dejar que Sora le levanta, el doctor le había indicado al menos dos semanas de reposo y por eso procuraban que por ahora hubiera al menos unos más en la casa aparte de Matt, para ayudar en lo que necesitaran.

Su sonrisa apareció por arte de magia cuando vio de quien se trataba, de hecho una parte de él se preguntaba porque no había visto al moreno. Un que claro Tk recibió a su sobrino en casa y solo por boca de Matt supo que Taichi había ido al hospital.

—Tai —dijo el menor regalándole un abrazo afectuoso.

Tk sabía que el mayor de los Yagami sería un refuerzo, tanto sentimental como psicológico, necesario para tener cierto equilibrio entre Matt y Sora, después de todo era el único que podía hacer entrar en razón a Matt y quien podía comprender mejor a Sora.

—Pensé que… bueno, no les molestaría que pasara a visitarlos —argullo algo apenado el moreno. Entre sus manos Tk por fin noto llevaba una bolsa grande y no pudo menos que sonreír aún más ampliamente.

Tk le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro invitándolo a entrar. Taichi jamás sabría cuánto agradecía su presencia en la vida de su hermano. La forma tan desinteresada en que lo apoyaba, el cariño que siempre demostró y, a pesar de no decirlo, los sacrificios que realizaba en nombre del amor que le profesaba a Matt.

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido Tai —acoto Tk cerrando la puerta detrás de castaño. — Matt está en la concina —informo empujándolo para que se apresurara.

—Tai —llamo Sora desde el sofá nada más verlo.

—Hola Sora… ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto amablemente regalándole una caricia casi paterna en sus rojos cabellos.

—Bien. Pero el medico ha recomendado mantener reposo durante un par de días más así que… no soy de ayuda.

—No digas eso. Seguramente el bebé debe exigir te mucho—comento él con gracia.

—En realidad a quien le exige es a Matt —se burló el menor uniéndose a la conversación.

Sora asintió —Tk, tiene razón, por las noches se despierta y no deja de llorar hasta Matt se levanta a cargarlo. Es el único que puede calmarlo.

Taichi sonrió. —Entonces debo ayudarlo antes de que colapse —dijo encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Sora no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa antes de agregar —Pobre, se llevara una decepción cuando Yoshino no permita que lo cargue.

Tk la miro sin estar del todo de acuerdo, y un poco, solo un poco molesto de que ella menospreciara el carisma del Yagami. Unos segundos después se escuchó la risa de Matt seguida de los balbuceos de su sobrino. Tanto él como Sora se miraron sorprendidos.

Sin poder evitarlo Tk se acercó discretamente para enterarse de que estaban haciendo. Al llegar a la puerta sus pupilas se dilataron ante la grata imagen que tenía enfrente a él.

Yoshino prácticamente sonreía entre los brazos de Taichi quien simulaba jalarle la oreja a Yamato. A su corta edad Yoshino aún no podía reír pero su boquita abierta y sus gestos delataban la gracia que le hacia aquel espectáculo. Como si hubiera encontrado por primera vez algo que le causara alegría.

—Vamos, Yoshino, es hora de dormir —acoto Matt intentando quitárselo de los brazos a Taichi.

—Déjalo despierto un rato más. — suplico Taichi interponiendo su cuerpo para evitar que Matt lo tomara. —No tiene sueño y quiere jugar con su tío Tai… ¿verdad Yoshi? —decía Tai mientras lo mecía haciendo al niño mover sus manitas y piernitas como si bailara. —¡Oh! Sí. Yoshi va a ser un niño muy activo. Nada de siestas para este señorito, lo que él quiere es salir a dar una vuelta. Estoy seguro que te han tenido encerrado aquí y no te han mostrado lo hermoso que es el exterior. Vamos Yoshi… vamos a cambiarte para salir… — comentaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la alcoba.

—¡¿Qué?! No, Tai no puedes sacarlo. Al menos no sin la carriola —acoto Matt siguiendo al Yagami.

Tk sonreía de manera divertida pensando. "Ese si es un matrimonio", pero casi de inmediato se entristecía al ver como su cuñada también contemplaba la discusión de aquellos dos ahora que Tai ya tenía entre sus brazos a Yoshino ya cambiado.

—No quiero llevar algo tan estorboso… ¿Qué tal si queremos correr? O si nos detenemos por un helado… apuesto a quieres saber qué es un helado ¿verdad Yoshi? —pregunto Tai frotando su nariz contra la del infante quien hacia morritos e intentaba sujetar el rostro de Tai.

—Tai, Yoshino no es un juguete. No puedes correr con él en brazos y le va a dar dolor de estómago si le das helado.

Taichi resoplo y Yoshino pareció querer imitarlo logrado solo hacer morritos.

—Amargado…

—Soy su padre, debo cuidarlo —declaro Yamato. Una frase que hizo muy feliz a Sora, alegría que no le duro cuando el rubio agrego. —Iré con ustedes para cuidarlos a ambos.

—Yo no soy tu hijo —declaro Tai con cierta burla, dejando ver esa sonrisa gatuna que tanto fascinaba a Yamato.

—No, pero eso no me impide quererte ¿o sí? — pregunto Matt acercándose demasiado al moreno que se estremeció en deseo y luego se sonrojo al sentir la respiración de su amigo cerca de su cuello.

Con un movimiento rápido Tai dio media vuelta para salir del departamento, Matt sonrió por su logro, su corazón brincaba de dicha cuando conseguía arrancar ese tipo de reacciones en el Yagami, de cierta forma y para su vergüenza, quería creer que aún había una oportunidad para ellos.

—Regresamos en un rato Tk. Traeremos las comparas para la comida —comunico Matt tomando una chaqueta y corriendo hacia la salida sin verlo a la cara y olvidándose completamente de hacer referencia a Sora.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Tk torció la boca, Sora no dijo nada pero cualquiera podría apreciar el dolor en su mirada. Lo que Tk no sabía era si se debía a la falta de interés de Matt o por el hecho de que Yoshino pareciera estar más contento entre los brazos de Taichi que con ella.

Cuando volvieron al departamento por la tarde Taichi pensaba despedirse en la entrada, porque quizás ya había importunado demasiado.

Tk escucho la puerta y se apresuró a recibirlos, encontrándose con que por primera vez su sobrino lloraba al sentir como los brazos de Tai lo entregan a su padre. Con el poco control que tenía se acurrucaba contra su pecho en un gesto que conmovió a Tai y le hizo acunarlo con amor susurrándole al oído para que dejara de llorar.

—Voy a bañarlo antes de acostarlo a dormir… si quieres —propuso Matt tentativamente dejando asomar en su mirada al suplica de que Taichi se quedara, solo un rato más, solo un poco más.

Tai acepto, después de todo, darle un baño a Yoshi sería mucho más placentero que encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar y para que mentir, el castaño tampoco deseaba marchase.

Ya en el baño, enfrascados en la tarea de asear al niño. Tk pudo observar como las manos de Tai y Matt tímidamente se buscaban, acercándose despacio hasta casi rozarse en una necesitada caricia, la proximidad de sus cuerpos, sus deseos implícitos en cada actitud y el amor en su mirada le destrozaba a Tk el corazón. Ellos debían, a su parecer, estar juntos. Eran tal para cual, la pareja perfecta.

—A dormir, a dormir… —canturreaba Tai con Yoshino en brazos envuelto en una toalla lila de estampados de peces. —Es hora de dormir…

—Supongo que tendrás que cambiarte de ropa —señalo Matt observando con una sonrisa pícara la ropa toda empapada de Taichi y percibiendo un suave cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al ver como la camisa blanca trasparentaba por el agua dejando ver parte de la piel del abogado.

—Luego, tenemos que cambiar a Yoshino porque ya se le cierran los ojos —acoto Tai menospreciando su estado y caminando con el bebé rumbo al cuarto de Matt que era en donde se encontraba la cuna amarillo canario sobre el cual giraba un móvil con estrellas doradas.

Desde donde estaba, en la sala, Tk podía escuchar las voces de Tai y Matt quien cantaba.

 _Este ángel de mi vida_

 _Tiene ganas de dormir,_

 _Sus ojitos se están cerrando_

 _Sin poder resistir_

 _Duerme mi amor,_

 _Duerme mi luna_

 _Duerme y sueña_

 _Pedacito de mi corazón._

Con coraje Tk apretó las manos en puño, se sentía tan impotente, quería decirle a su hermano que tomara a su hijo y se fuera con la persona que amaba, que ellos podrían hacer más feliz a Yoshino de lo que sería estando con su madre, pero la verdad es que… no sería justo pues Sora si amaba a su bebé y eso la devastaría.

¡Que predicamento! se lamentaba el menor, si fuera una de sus novelas habría utilizado de pretexto un accidente para sacar de la trama a Sora, pero esto era la vida real y las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Yamato debía poner su vida en orden antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Debía hablar con Sora y luego con Tai porque en cualquier momento las cosas podrían dar un giro.

—Después de todo… ¿no son los pequeños detalles los que mueven nuestras vidas?… —se dijo Tk sin dejar de escuchar las voces de su hermano y del que a él le gustaría llamar cuñado por más de una razón.

Continuara…


	8. cabos sueltos

Creo que con esto quedaran aclaradas varias cosas…

 **A Mac1826** : My lady… mil disculpas. De verdad no se en que estaba pensando. Se me fueron las cabras al monte…. O como diría un amigo… todo el rebaño. Jajajajaja

A mi defensa dire, lady. Que si llega a toparse conmigo solo voy a pedirle que se abstenga de golpear mis manos y mi cabeza. Porque de ambas partes son necesarias para continuar todos los fics que tengo pendientes.

 **Hana-Kitzu** : Tiene razón. Un niño de días apenas despierta para dormir y comer… pero alegare ignorancia. Lamentablemente o para mi fortuna, no he tenido que convivir con niños.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Cabos sueltos**

Taichi dio un suave suspiro, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y no hacía más de cinco minutos que Yoshino acaba de dormirse entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto Matt entrando a la estancia y enterneciéndose ante la estampa que era Taichi con el niño en su regazo.

—Muerto. Yoshino aún no puede respirar muy bien por la leve congestión nasal, pero la fiebre no subio y Joe acaba de telefonear hace nada para preguntar por él y asegurarse de que estamos siguiendo sus indicaciones. —contesto Taichi con voz cansada. —¿Cómo esta Sora?

—Mejor. Ahora duerme. —comunico Matt dejándose caer sobre la cama y cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo derecho. —Lo siento Tai…

Taichi se giró un poco, lo suficiente para ver directamente a Matt pero no para incomodar a Yoshino, por su parte Yamato supo interpretar correctamente ese gesto de duda en el rostro del castaño ante sus palabras.

—Tú no tendrías por qué estar aquí. Yo soy quien está a cargo de Yoshino y de Sora mientras termina sus estudios, yo… —y tuvo que morderse la lengua para tragarse las ganas de llorar, se sentía tan impotente para salir del atolladero en el que por su mala suerte termino varado.

Cuando Matt hablo con Sora del embarazo hubo muchos, muchos puntos que al antiguo vocalista casi lo hicieron gritar de rabia, sin embargo se contuvo porque en realidad ya no tenía remedio, él no estaba loco como para siquiera pensar en que ella se deshiciera del niño, ni tampoco era un macho que una vez engendrado deja a su suerte a la hembra para que se las apañe con su problema.

Porque tal y como había dicho Taichi. Esa pequeña criatura ya estaba ahí y debía recibir amor y cuidados muy independientemente del cómo fue concebido.

Así que de esa platica solo una cosa queda en claro, Sora tendría al bebé.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos estaba listo para una vida conyugal deberían compartir su espacio en pro de una mejor atención para el recién nacido; o al menos eso fue lo que dijo ella, porque por dentro Sora estaba más que dispuesta a compartir su vida con el ex-músico.

Hiroaki Ishida no tardo en ofrecer su departamento, después de todo casi nunca estaba, y vivir una temporada fuera no representaba mayor sacrificio.

Con respecto a sus respectivos estudios.

La carrera de la pelirroja estaba más cerca de su término, además de que le brindaba la posibilidad de trabajar en casa por eso, Yamato tomaría un año sabático para cuidar del niño en lo que eso sucedía, ya después Matt podría regresar a E. U. y reanudar sus estudios.

Era un acuerdo que aseguraba el futuro de ambos y el hecho de Taichi apoyara a la pelirroja hizo que Matt diera su brazo a torcer, solo sería un año, aun así Matt puso sus condiciones. Aceptaría, solo… y solo sí Taichi se comprometía a ayudarlo por lo menos los primeros seis meses.

Matt sabía de sobra que fue injusto. Tai no tenía por qué estar ahí. No era su responsabilidad el niño que en este momento cargaba con tanta devoción. Taichi debería estar en Yale muriéndose de sueño, no por estar al pendiente de un bebé que no llevaba su sangre sino por estudiar para los exámenes que lo acercarían un paso más a su meta.

Pero en su enojo y miedo había condicionado a su amigo, lo ato a permanecer a su lado, lo que en antaño no logro cuando Tai le dijo que se marchaba a estudiar lejos, hoy lo había conseguido y le parecía casi despreciable pues le había amarrado las alas.

— _Es por "TI" que iré a verla… que dejare de lado lo que tengo aquí, mi futuro, así que… espero que no me dejes solo_ —fue el reclamo que hizo el día que Tai lo encontró bebiendo en un bar después de recibir la noticia de que Sora estaba embarazada y salir del departamento que compartían en E. U.

Taichi había sonreído antes de prometerle que estaría con él en esta difícil etapa de su vida, que le ayudaría a sobrellevarla. Y fue por eso que ambos regresaron a Japón. Sora los miro sorprendida, no esperaba ver al moreno. Aun así agradeció el hecho de saber que estaba de su lado.

Y ahora… ahí estaban.

Yamato hacia casi una semana había enfermado de una leve gripe, Taichi suponía que por todos los cambios de humor y el estrés de su situación, lo bueno fue que se atendió a tiempo y no se le complico, lo malo es que contagio Sora quien estaba postrada en cama con un fuerte resfriado y ella a su vez estuvo a un palmo de contagiar a Yoshino, por suerte eso no sucedió del todo. El niño tenía algunos síntomas pero nada de qué preocuparse más que del llanto constante.

Taichi se movió con cuidado hasta poder tomar la mano blanca de Matt sin despertar al infante que dormía plácidamente, la sujeto con cariño dando un suave apretón para traer la atención de su dueño.

—Está bien Matt. Estar aquí es una decisión propia y no me arrepiento de nada.

Yamato apretó los labios, sus ojos estaban comenzando a tomar un color rojo. Eso era. Taichi estaba ahí por decisión propia pero no por gusto. ¡Ah! Qué diferente seria si el niño fuera suyo. Si Yoshino fuer el hijo de ambos. Entonces Matt no sentiría remordimiento por ver la forma tan entregada con que Tai cuidaba de él, no se sentiría un aprovechado al reconocer en sus ojos las ojeras que han dejado las noches en vela.

Pero no era así. Ellos no son pareja y en cuanto Sora se recupere va a desear hacerse cargo de su hijo y Taichi, aun sin quererlo, volverá a ser relegado.

Matt se sentía tan miserable.

" _Como odio mi vida"_ , se dijo Yamato mirando con infinito amor a Taichi quien se había quedado dormido sujetando su mano y sin soltar a Yoshino.

Con delicadeza Matt rodeo el cuerpo de Tai para recostarlo sobre la cama porque aun permanecía sentado recargado contra la pared. El castaño al sentir el movimiento se aferró al niño, como si temiera que se lo arrancaran. Matt meneo la cabeza negándose a creer como sin duda alguna considero que si algún día él llegaba a faltar podía confiarle su hijo a Tai.

Y una vez más se reprendió por lo egoísta de su pensamiento.

Sora se haría cargo de Yoshino, Tai… Tai debía continuar con su vida, debía cumplir sus sueños y de ser posible hallar a la persona indicada para compartir su vida.

" _No quiero verlo con nadie más… no lo soportaría_ "

Yamato esta vez no pudo contener una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla, luego de secarla se inclinó para besar a su "amigo" y a su hijo prometiéndose que solo aguantaría ese año mientras Sora terminaba de estudiar, después… después le dejaría en claro a quien amaba.

Continuara…


	9. Lo que se ve, no se pregunta

Capítulo 9 **Lo que se ve, no se pregunta…**

Izumi tocó el timbre de la puerta y espero pacientemente a que abrieran, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y llevaba una bolsa grande cortesía de Joe. Anteanoche Koushiro le menciono sus planes de visitar a Tai y Matt, pues tenía una gran necesidad de hablar con el primero. Así pues el galeno no desperdició la oportunidad para pedirle de favor que les llevara algunas cosas.

Volvió a presionar el timbre y para el pelirrojo, fue y no, una sorpresa ver a Tai del otro lado.

—¿Cómo van? —pregunto Koushiro un poco inseguro debido al aspecto un tanto demacrado del Yagami. Joe le explico a grandes rasgos su situación, pero viendo ahora de frente al Yagami la verdad parecía que ese "Es un simple resfriado" en realidad se hubiera convertido en una enfermedad terminal.

—Seguimos vivos —respondió Taichi con un suspiro cansado abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Joe me envió esto para Sora y esto para Yoshino—dijo al tiempo en que entregaba las dos bolsas con medicamentos y una larga lista de indicaciones para el cuidado de ambos.

Tai recibió ambas y resoplo como si el mundo se le estuviera yendo encima.

Izumi sonrió de lado, no quería ni saber cómo se las habían apañado esos dos para cuidar del bebé sin Sora. Después de todo prácticamente estaban hablando de un niño demasiado pequeño que extrañaría a su madre, tenía comidas recurrentes y seguramente no paraba de llorar por la más mínima incomodidad.

—Matt, Iz acaba de traer el medicamento —anuncio Taichi dejándose caer en el primer sofá que se le atravesó después de asegurar las bolsas en la concina.

Koushiro esta vez sonrió con ternura al ver como Matt salía de la habitación principal con el niño en brazos y sosteniéndole el biberón.

—Gracias Izumi, lamento que hayas tenido que venir hacerla de recadero… pero como puedes ver ninguno está en condiciones de salir —puntualizo Matt dejando en evidencia lo cansado que estaban. La verdad un zombi tendría mejor aspecto.

—¿Cómo esta Sora? —cuestiono Koushiro sin retirar la vista del rubio conteniendo las ganas de pedirle que le dejar cargar un rato al bebé.

—Pues dentro de lo cabe, mejorando — respondió Matt dejándose caer junto a Tai en el sofá con el niño en brazos. — Ayer si nos dio un buen susto cuando la fiebre le subió de golpe — completo con un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por los dos presentes.

—Y este señorito también tuvo molestias que no le dejaron dormir—acuso Tai tomando a Yoshino entre sus brazos para dejar que Matt descansara. Yamato lo cedió suavemente pensando que era una suerte que su hijo disfrutara ser cagado por Taichi porque de lo contrario a esta hora seria hombre muerto.

Izumi ladeo la cabeza escuchando y observando la escena frente a él, una sonrisa impregnada con cierta tristeza adorno sus facciones ante lo que presenciaba.

Matt había recargado los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá para después dejarlo, casi por instinto, caer sobre los hombros de Tai quien se encontraba demasiado entretenido alimentando a Yoshino para percatarse de la imagen que daban.

—Joe ha estado telefoneando toda la noche. Seguro que no durmió mucho el pobre. Además se supone que la semana que viene tiene se queda de interno. Espero que no haya quedado muy agotado—menciono Tai sin retirar la vista del bebé, luego se giró para mirar de frente al rubio. —Debemos compensárselo Yama.

Matt asintió apretando su agarre sobre el hombro del castaño. Taichi sonrió satisfecho de la respuesta, después regreso su atención al pequeño que acunaba sin darse cuenta que Yamato estaba quedándose dormido.

—Se ve algo somnoliento pero sabes que estamos contentos de ayudar. Y lo digo por todos —afirmo Koushiro un tanto conmovido. Taichi y Yamato se veían muy bien juntos. Para él no era novedad, lo que si fue quizás hasta un tanto amargo, fue saber Matt seria padre.

Mentiría si dijera que cuando supo que Sora era la madre no le dieron ganas de golpear al rubio.

A leguas se notaba el amor que Taichi le profesaba y pensó que Matt albergaba un sentimiento igual, empero… al parecer se había equivocado.

Y ahora… ahora los tenía delante de él aparentando ser un matrimonio que abnegadamente cuida con esmero a su primogénito.

—No sabes cuánto lo agradecemos. —Tai bostezo, meneo la cabeza y se recompuso acomodando mejor a Yoshino entre sus abrazos, quien prácticamente ya estaba dormido. —La verdad es que solo hemos medio dormido un par de horas en estos días…

—Sí te creo, Joe dijo que… —y Koushiro se vio hablando solo, Taichi acaba de recargar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Matt y ahora también dormía profundamente.

Izumi se levantó e intento quitarle al niño de los brazos al castaño, cosa imposible porque el bebé se removió y por acto reflejo Tai lo apretó más contra él. Así pues al informático solo le quedo de otra que acomodar lo mejor que pudo los almohadones alrededor de Tai para evitar que resbalara su mano y soltara al niño.

—Se ven como la estampa de una propaganda de la familia perfecta. —rio Koushiro suavecito. —Si Sora no se da cuenta de este cariño, entonces no creo que sea digna de ser llamada la digidestinada del amor —murmuro Izumi antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Prepararía la comida mientras dejaba que esos padres primerizos descansaran un poco.

Continuara…


	10. Deseos y consecuencias

**Capítulo 10 Deseos y Consecuencias.**

Sora saco con cuidado a Yoshino de la cuna y el niño hizo un gorgorito parecido a la molestia al tiempo en que arqueaba la espaldita como deseando volver a su suave camita. La pelirroja se mordió el labio por dentro. Cierto que había estado imposibilitada para atenderlo de todo a todo durante dos semanas y en cuanto se repuso Matt la apremio para que recuperara las clases perdidas, por lo que técnicamente llevaba mes y cacho sin verlo.

—El trato fue un año —le recordó en esa ocasión Yamato quitándole a Yoshino de las manos y con una mirada por demás de reproche agrego. —No pierdas el tiempo, porque también me afectara a mí.

Sora tuvo que aceptar que el ex-cantante tenía razón, Matt estaba esperando a que ella concluyera sus estudios; y entre todo eso sin darse cuenta ahora su vástago casi contaba con cinco meses de vida. Sora tenía ganas de llorar. Este era su primer hijo, su adorado niño y no había podido disfrutarlo como hubiera querido.

En lugar de poder contemplarlo por horas mientras lo alimentaba se había tenido que conformar con mirar de reojo como Taichi y Yamato hacían malabares con el biberón y los pañales. Dejo pasar la oportunidad de encandilarse con los primeros gestos de Yoshino, con su primera risa real, con su emoción ante la hora del baño y hasta dejo en el olvido cantarle nanas a la hora de dormir.

Y ahora pagaba el precio. Yoshino se removía inquieto entre sus manos como si de un bailarín se tratara. Apretaba sus manitas en puños y gruñía suavecito.

—¿¡Hey! pero que pasa?… ¿Qué pasas?—pregunto Taichi con amor y retirando al niño de las manos de Sora con amabilidad mientras Yoshino hacía morritos y sonreía al verle. —¿Quién es el niño más lindo del mundo? ¿Quién? Tú… tú lo eres…

Sora no lo podía creer, Tai estaba más compenetrado con su hijo. Era a él y no a ella a quien Yoshino reconocía y con quien se sentía cómodo. La pelirroja apretó la manos en puño sintiendo como la furia llenaba cada rescoldo de su ser. Estaba indignada, dolida, furiosa y no sabía a ciencia cierta con quien. Si con Taichi por robarle aquello que ella más deseaba y amaba, o con Matt por permitirle, por darle en bandeja de plata ese puesto al castaño, o con ella por permitir que bajo sus narices sucediera todo aquello.

Y ese mismo despecho y dolor no le permitió ver que lo que su boca estaba a punto de decir sería un gran error, una herida por demás profunda que lastimaría a más de uno.

—Pronto se cumplirán seis meses, es tiempo de que retomes tus estudios —dicto ella con tono firme. —Porque a mi parecer ya has desperdiciado mucho tiempo con nosotros. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda Tai, pero… es hora de que NOSOTROS como sus PADRES nos hagamos cargo. YAMATO Y YO sabremos sobrevivir sin ti. Sé que parece difícil en este momento pero… Estoy segura de que como familia lograremos salir adelante… Eres una buena persona Tai, y un gran amigo, por eso no quiero que sigas dejando pasar el tiempo.

Taichi se mordió los labios internamente para aguantarse las ganas de llorar, sabía que llegaría el día en que debería hacerse a un lado, pero… le supo tan amargo como la hiel. Con su mejor sonrisa le tendió al bebe a su madre, no sin antes abrazarlo contra su pecho y depositar un beso en su cabecita rubia.

—Se bueno con tu madre Yoshino… —murmuro con amor. —Gracias por preocuparte por mi Sora. Nos vemos.

Sora lo recibió con anhelo, necesitaba con desesperación sentir el peso de hijo en sus brazos, acunarlo contra su pecho y apretarlo contra su corazón. Volver a sentirse responsable de él.

Taichi dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir y solo se detuvo un par de segundos cuando el llanto de Yoshino se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro como si lo llamara.

—No llores niño de mi alma… no llores, mira que en el cielo estrellas brillan, mira que Dios…—canto suavemente notando como con cada paso una asfixiante pena apretaba su corazón y la vocecita de pequeño se alejaba.

Cuantas veces le había cantado a Yoshino esa misma nana para consolarlo. Cuantas veces se regodeo al sonsacarle una sonrisa y ahora…

—Yoshino nunca fue mío…—se dijo a sí mismo para afirmar lo que ya sabía y para dejar de pensar que él amaba más a ese niño de lo que Sora jamás podría llegar a pensar.

Ella, su madre… Sora jamás lograría ni remotamente a imaginar el dolor que él estaba experimentando al dejarlo entre sus brazos.

Taichi lo supo, desde el primer momento en que con angustia Kari le dio la noticia, él jamás tendría a Matt de la forma que anhelaba. Todas sus ilusiones fueron precisamente eso… solo ilusiones, quimeras que él se formó debido al trato tan cálido que le daba Yamato, fue él quien estaba confundido, quien quiso ver algo cuando Matt solo podía ofrecerse su amistad.

Taichi amaba a Yamato y también a Yoshino porque era su hijo, y por ese mismo amor comprendía que no podía, ni debía interponerse en la vida que ahora estaban formando como familia. Quizás algún día escucharía a Yoshino decirle Tío mientras lo veía correr a sus brazos para contarle que ha ganado algún partido de basquetbol o futbol.

—Tai… —llamaron a su espalda.

Taichi se giró despacio para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con temor, pero por sobre todo con anhelo y mucho cariño.

—Jordán… —gimo el castaño antes de lanzarse a llorar a los brazos del norteamericano.

Taichi estaba consciente de que aceptar la propuesta de Matt de apoyarlo durante seis meses era su sentencia de muerte, sin embargo su corazón prefería ser mil veces apuñalado antes de negarse a complacer a Matt o a negar que deseaba, como nunca jamás pensó, sostener contra su pecho a esa pequeña criatura que llevaba la sangre del rubio.

Jordán lo apretó con gentileza, comprendiendo de sobra el mal que el Yagami soportaba, pero también muy dispuesto a ser la cura que endulzara su amargo pesar. Yamato Ishida algún día seria olvidado o al menos eso esperaba fervientemente.

—Vamos a casa. —murmuro el ojiverde haciéndolo caminar al castaño a su ritmo. —Sabes… a partir de este incidente a Kathleen se le ha metido a la cabeza que le gustaría tener un bebe en casa. Un bebe que tenga tus ojos…

Taichi se le quedo mirando con sorpresa.

—Mi hermana está loca, lo se… pero… solo por esta vez le doy un poco de razón. Seria magnifico tener un niño que se parezca a ti. Yo lo adoraría, sería la luz de mi vida y tú…

Tai apretó los labios, y sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas silenciosas.

—Suena como un sueño maravilloso… un hijo propio —murmuro con esperanza.

Y entonces Tai pensó que quizás… y solo quizás debía darle las gracias a Sora y tomarle la palabra, iría en busca de su felicidad. Porque de sobra sabía que era lejos de Yamato Ishida.

Continuara…

N. A.

Corto lo sé, corto, muy corto… no me linche…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	11. Deseos y consecuencias 2

**Capítulo 11 Deseos y Consecuencias 2.**

Yamato caminaba a paso rápido por la avenida, la frente comenzaba a perlársele de sudor y su respiración agitada delataba que llevaba un buen tramo recorrido a ese ritmo. Entre sus brazos Yoshino intentaba quitarse del rostro la manta con la que su padre lo cubría, el niño parecía feliz de estar fuera de casa y se agitaba queriendo ver todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Te prometo que de regreso iremos más despacio y podrás mirar todo lo que quieras pero por ahora… quédate así —decía Matt tapando de nuevo al bebé y escuchando sus protestas infantiles.

Ayer al regresar a casa encontró a Sora sola con Yoshino, un hecho de por si extraño, pues se lo había encargado a Tai y él no era de separarse del niño, a menos que fuera una emergencia. Preocupado se acercó a la pelirroja para preguntarle por la obvia ausencia de su amigo, ella simplemente contesto sin retirar la vista de su hijo.

—Se ha ido.

Matt torció la boca y con delicadeza le quito el niño de los brazos, sabía que había mucho más de lo que ella le estaba diciendo pero no insistió, al menos no en ese momento porque un rato después cuando Yoshino se durmió no tuvo reparo en demandar le contara con puntos y comas el motivo por el cual Taichi se marchó dejando al bebé con ella.

—Reclamas como si él fuera un padre irresponsable que dejo a su hijo al cuidado de una amistad y no al revés. —Sora se sentía ofendida, luego bajo la cabeza y… tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que sin querer había sacado mucha de su frustración con Taichi quien en todo momento solo se comportó como un gran amigo tanto con Matt como para con ella.

Yamato apretó los labios, guardándose de gritar todas las cosas que guardaba dentro, por el bien de Yoshino, de Sora y de él mismo por ahora debían mantener una situación estable.

Tai no regreso al día siguiente, por eso hoy era Yamato quien intentaba llegar lo más deprisa posible a la residencia Yagami.

Aunque… lo que realmente le preocupaba era que al llamar para preguntar por él Hikari no tuvo reparo en contarle de la llegada de Jordán hace tres días.

—Jordán estaba preocupado por mi hermano así que…

Matt no quería pensar que cada que parecía avanzar en su relación con Tai siempre se interponía algo que los hacia volver al principio. ¿Es que acaso no estaba en su destino ser feliz?

Subió las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos y sin detenerse a meditar en lo que le diría al castaño, toco el timbre.

El hombre de ojos verdes que abrió la puerta le sonrió con tristeza y sin decir absolutamente nada lo dejo pasar. Jordán no era un desalmado que cerraría la puerta, tampoco era un hombre ciego de celos que buscaría apartar a Taichi de la tentación. No, Jordán O'donell era un joven que comprendía la trágica eventualidad que llego a la vida de Yamato y por eso mismo también entendía que al final era Tai quien decidiría con quien deseaba estar.

Ambos se miraban, azul chocando contra verde en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Quién era Jordán? — pregunto Tai saliendo de la concina.

Matt se quedó sin habla, el castaño vestía únicamente un pantalón de lino holgado y una playera por demás ligera que le sentaba de maravilla. Esa que a Matt le fascinaba porque el cuello era lo suficientemente amplio para tirar de ella y dejar un beso en la piel de su hombro.

—¡Matt! —exclamo Tai sacándolo de su ensoñación y Yoshino al reconocer su voz comenzó a removerse hasta poder verlo y entonces sus manitas se extendieron deseando ser cargado por Tai quien no tardo en tomarlo entre sus brazos. —¡Hola! Hola, Yoshi… ¿Extrañaste a tío Tai? Claro que lo extrañaste, yo también te extrañe precioso —acoto con firmeza mientras lo apretaba en un abrazo. —¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres un poco de papilla de fruta? ¡Oh! Para que pregunto, claro que quieres, porque seguro que tu padre solo te da verduras.

Para los presentes era obvio que Tai acaba de olvidarse del mundo, ahora solo existía esa pequeña criatura que él adoraba y que se desvivía por complacer.

—¿A qué has venido Ishida? —cuestiono Jordán con tono precavido, nada de amenazas o malas intenciones.

—Necesito hablar con Tai.

—Espero que no seas tan egoísta para pedirle que se quede más tiempo. —acoto Jordán apretando las manos en puño. —Sabes que Yale es una universidad de alto rendimiento que no tolera ausencias injustificadas. Él no puede seguir postergando sus estudios o va a perder su lugar.

Yamato desvió la mirada, pues cada palabra salida de la boca del norteamericano era cierta y él lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo marchar, no sin decirle, sin pedirle que lo esperara, que pronto serie libre... aunque en realidad, la paternidad ahora cortaba esa palabra.

—Nos vamos en dos semanas—afirmo el ojiverde.

—Tai no me ha dicho nada —alego Matt realmente sorprendido por la noticia.

—Eso fue porque lo convencí ayer en la noche después de… bueno, de una discusión muy acalorada… ¿si puedes imaginarte a que me refiero, verdad? —pico con saña dejando en el aire la actividad que realizaron.

Yamato apretó las manos, por supuesto que cualquiera lo entendería viendo su lujuriosa y burlona cara, mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no quería estampar sus puños en su hedionda cara. Deseaba que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, que un enorme Digimon lo devorara. Tal vez no sería mala idea decirle a Garurumon que lo masticara.

—Sé que no puedo competir contra ti—continuo hablando y Matt miro a Jordán asombrado por lo acaba de decir. —Sé que si le pides quedarse él aceptara y yo tendré que volver solo… pero… Tai no se merece una vida a medias. Está haciendo a un lado su sueño, su vida… así que… te lo pido por favor… es más, te lo suplico, déjalo ir. El futuro de Tai está en la embajada, en al gabinete… no encerrado atendiendo un niño que en cualquier momento puede ser reclamado por su madre. Ella no se ara aun lado. Su madre debe amarlo y eso solo significar una enorme herida para Tai cuando tenga que separarse de él.

Yamato entendió el punto, Sora no renunciara a Yoshino y era un tormento hacer que Tai se encariñara más con el niño. Estaba hiriendo a Tai y aprovechándose de él en más de un sentido.

—Si no regresa a Yale…

—Yama… mira Yama… —dijo Tai apersonándose en la estancia y cortando aquello que Jordán fuera a decir. —Mira Yoshino ya hace globitos…

Jordán se mordió el labio para no soltarse a reír, Taichi era todo un amor estando junto al niño; Matt por su parte se acercó al moreno para mirar como Yoshino juntaba sus manitas y volvía a crear una burbujita de saliva entre sus labios. La pequeña pompa crecía y crecía hasta que Tai la tronaba con la punta de su dedo haciendo reír a Yoshino.

—Se ven muy bien juntos—murmuro el americano grabando en su memoria la imagen de la pareja perfecta. Con dolor salió discretamente del departamento para no interrumpir tan tierna escena. Jordán le daría su espacio a Matt esperando que llegado el momento Yamato comprendiera que su tiempo junto a Tai se había acabado y lo dejara marchar.

Había llegado a Japón con solo una idea y no pensaba marcharse sin Taichi. A pesar de todo Jordán lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Tai aun si para eso debía convertirse en el remplazo, en el sustituto, en una burda imitación. Pero con la esperanza de que Tai entendiera que en realidad la única mentira era la que estaba viviendo en este momento junto a Ishida.

—Quiero mostrarte que la felicidad real no está sujeta a la desidia de una persona, sino al deseo mismo de conseguirla —Jordán miro la puerta cerrada a su espalda. No se rendiría.

Continuara…


	12. Confesiones

Ok... Sé que tarde años en actualizar pero… tampoco es que ustedes me tengan en consideración… es más llegue a pensar que ya nadie está al pendiente de este fic por lo cual he decidido darle fin en uno o dos capítulos más.

 **Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver y Sora Tapia** : My ladys… le dejo este capítulo en su honor, por vos y para vos. Sois mi luz y mi tormento, son mi razón y mi inspiración.

Sin más que decir… Au revoir.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Confesiones.**

Takeru miro de reojo a Taichi mientras jugaba con Yoshino, el bebé reía libremente mientras el castaño lo elevaba haciéndolo girar en el aire. Ante los ojos azules de Takeru la escena se le antojaba un poco más que natural, sin duda llegado el momento Taichi se convertiría en un buen padre.

—Hermano, el agua ya está caliente —informo Kari llevando una toalla entre las manos y el shampoo que Tai compro para su "sobrino", además de varios juguetitos que sin duda alegrarían la hora del baño a Yoshino.

—Si gracias a hora vamos… —dijo el mayor tomando rumbo a su alcoba para sacar la ropita del bebé.

Tk dio un suspiro. Después de la pelea entre Sora y Matt, su hermano opto por dejar a Yoshino en casa de Taichi cada que tenía la necesidad de salir. Yamato no volvería a dejar a Yoshino y a Tai solos con Sora. Ya no quería más enfrentamientos entre ellos, además de que era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo en compañía de Taichi sino a solas, al menos en un ambiente más agradable.

Jordán por su parte no tomo a bien aquella decisión, sin embargo, se mantenía al margen en lo posible, y en momentos como este prefería salir a dar una vuelta para no entrometerse en asuntos que solo Tai tenía el poder de resolver.

Pero en específico, hoy le toco a Tk llevar a su sobrino a la casa Yagami. Y ahí estaba. Observando con agrado la forma tan cariñosa en que interactuaban Tai y Yoshino.

—Creí que te mantendrías al margen —reclamo Kari al menor de los hermanos Ishida en cuanto Taichi entro al cuarto de baño dándoles un poco de privacidad.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero no es nada fácil… —acoto dejando salir un suspiro.

Hikari achino los ojos y bufo molesta e indignada por la contestación. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas, nunca lo estuvo. Para Hikari, Yamato se estaba pasando de la raya, porque si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, dignidad y valor, hacía mucho habría respondido con honestidad a los sentimientos de su hermano en vez de en estado de "somos amigos, pero nos comportamos como pareja"

Yamato no era tonto de eso estaba seguro, pero al parecer al rubio ex-cantante le gustaba hacerse el ciego con respecto a los sentimientos de Taichi y eso era algo que ella no pensaba tolerar por mucho más tiempo.

—Si tú no se lo dices, lo hare yo… —gruño Kari en advertencia y con gesto decidido intento dar media vuelta. Amaba a su hermano, él era quizás la persona más importante en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar todo ese abuso a su persona.

—Esto es algo que solo les incumbe a ellos —afirmo Tk tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

—Lo dices porque no es Yamato quien llora por las noches. No es TU HERMANO quien a dejando de lado sus sueños e ideales en pro de un momento tan efímero como un suspiro. Tai no gana nada y si pierde mucho… ha dejado de lado hasta su dignidad. Es un hombre enamorado que está cuidando de un niño que no es suyo, solo por amor a uno de los padres. —La furia y el dolor asomaron en aquellos orbes color rubí que Tk tanto idolatraba y en los que aspiraba ver amor dirigido a él. Por ahora lo único que podía era seguir escuchando su reproche. —No lo vez, Taichi está sufriendo y Yamato parece no interesarle.

—Yamato tampoco está en un lecho de rosas. —respondió Tk indignado ante la forma en que ella veía a su hermano. —Tu no estas al corriente de todo lo que siente, el miedo y la culpa que carga, de aquello que no le permiten disfrutar de su hijo —argullo Tk poniéndose en pie y mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

—Y eso de que le sirve a Taichi —reprocho Kari sin dejarse amilanar. —Si de verdad Matt quisiera ponerle fin a toda esta maldita pantomima lo más fácil sería simplemente decirle a Sora que no la ama y preguntarle a Tai si está dispuesto a formar junto a él una familia. Una pregunta que está por demás contestada. Solo hay que ver cómo trata a Yoshino. Tai lo adora…

Tk bajo la cabeza, Kari tenía razón, la verdad es que no entendía porque Yamato no le había dicho nada Tai, porque desde que se enteró de la situación no hablo primero con él, porque dejo que Jordán se inmiscuyera en su relación y tomara ventaja, porque permitió, si es que amaba a Taichi, que se alejara.

—Lo único que quiero es que mi hermano sea feliz y… —murmuro Hikari agachando la cabeza y conteniendo su llanto. —Yo… no voy a soportar verlo caer… él es muy fuerte, pero esto… esto podría destruir a cualquiera.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Tanto que cuando menos lo pensó su hermano se encontraba inmerso en ese vórtice de dolor y auto laceración. Y ella, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo o intentar salvarlo.

Takeru asintió, eso era lo mismo que él deseaba para Yamato, que fuera feliz, y de sobra sabía que esa felicidad con tientes rosas y atmosfera diamantina como de cuento de hadas solo podía dársela Taichi Yagami. Seria engañarse a sí mismo el tan solo creer que Sora, a pesar de toda su entrega y cariño, llegaría a abarcar el basto lugar que el portador del valor ocupaba en el corazón de Matt.

—Sabes que daría lo que sea para evitar tu dolor y el Tai, pero… —y Tk se mordió el labio inferior en frustración. —No puedo hacer nada. Yo no sé cómo se dieron las cosas o porque Matt se rehúsa a dejar a Sora. Esa verdad es algo que solo él lleva dentro y ha elegido guardar.

—Pero está destrozando a Tai en el proceso… —gimió Kari dejando por fin rienda suelta a sus lágrimas al tiempo en que se desploma en el sofá más cercano para acallar sus sollozos evitando que Tai la escuchara.

Tk apretó las manos en puños, odiaba sentirse tan impotente ante las lágrimas de la mujer que amaba y el dolor de Tai, un hombre que fue en muchos aspectos un ejemplo a seguir. El miedo e inseguridad de su hermano estaban atrayendo desgracias.

Tk ya no era un niño, empero, en momentos como este volvía a sentirse tan inútil como la primera vez que vio morir a Patamon, completamente impotente de ayudar a Tai, Kari o al mismo Matt.

—Hablare con él —prometió en apenas un hilo de voz Takeru apretando las manos en puños.

Kari lo miro esperanzada y regalándole una sonrisa agradecida antes de lanzarse a darle un abrazo necesitado al rubio.

—Si alguien pude convencer a Matt para que recapacite eres tu… seguro que te escuchara —murmuro Kari temblorosa y desesperada.

Tk afirmo con la cabeza rezando porque ella tuviera razón, con cariño apretó a la chica contra su cuerpo sintiendo el suspiro aliviado que dejo salir, tal vez, y solo tal vez Tk sufría del mismo mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Hikari Yagami? La respuesta más sincera seria… toda la vida. Y sin embargo nunca le menciono nada sobre sus sentimientos a pesar de que muchos daban por hecho de que ellos eran pareja.

La desventaja de ser su mejor amigo, pensó amargamente Tk.

Además de que durante mucha de su adolescencia se dedicó a tontear con sus conocidas y no tanto, así pues aquella liviandad no fue un atributo que ahora le inspirara mucha confianza a la Yagami. Ellos siempre fueron amigos y por eso mismo, Kari estaba más que bien enterada de todas y cada una de las chicas que pasaron por su vida. Un dato que, cuando Tk mencionaba alguna posibilidad de llegar a ser algo más que amigos, demeritaba su credibilidad.

" _Si claro Tk, aceptare ser tu novia cuando ya no quiera ser tu amiga, porque ser tu novia significa que en menos de una semana ya me abras olvidado y eso no es algo que me gustaría porque te extrañaría mucho."_

Y en cierta medida era cierto, nunca duro mucho con ninguna de sus novias, citas o amigas con derecho. Luego de romper simplemente las seguía tratando, pero nunca lograba recordar sus nombres, gustos o cualquier detalle que les dijera que fueron importantes.

—Gracias, gracias Tk, sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo —murmuro ella dejando que sus brazos se enroscaran en el cuello de Takaishi haciéndolo delirar de deseo.

Pero… ahí estaba, "su mejor amigo" solo eso.

Tk salió del departamento de los Yagami a eso de las seis de la tarde, hora en la que Matt se presentó a recoger a su hijo y hermano. Bajaron en silencio hasta la calle y abordaron el auto del mayor.

Mientras avanzaban en dirección al departamento de su padre y que actualmente ocupaban Matt y Sora, Tk pensó que era buen momento para sacar el tema pues Yoshino dormía en su porta bebés en la parte trasera.

—Deberías decírselo —menciono Tk mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el panorama que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla del auto.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —pregunto Matt con aire risueño pues realmente no entendía de lo que hablaba su hermano.

—A Tai… que… lo amas.

Yamato freno en seco, sus ojos no se habían despegado del camino y Tk dio gracias a que ningún vehículo venía detrás de ellos o probablemente hubieran provocado una carambola. Las manos de Matt en el volante comenzaron a apretar dejando casi blancos sus nudillos debido a la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

—Matt… —llamo Tk con tiento y un poco asustado de la expresión casi aterrada de su hermano mayor.

Matt dio un leve salto en el asiento y luego hecho a andar el auto solo para estacionarlo de manera adecuada a un lado de la acera.

—Tk… —dijo apenas con voz audible Matt. —Yo… no sé si puedo decírselo. No sé si sería justo para él porque…

—Él también te ama… y a Yoshino así que… —se apresuró a decir Tk queriendo borrar las inseguridades de Yamato.

—¿Y que pasara con Sora?

Tk torció la boca, nunca pensó que su hermano de verdad estuviera considerando a la pelirroja, además, y por la forma en que se dieron las cosas Tk no diría, ni de broma, que Sora fue la víctima.

—Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie y que me remuerde la conciencia… —se confesó Matt bajando la cabeza hasta casi dejarla caer sobre el volante. La verdad lo avergonzaba lo que estaba a punto que decir, pero… si tenía que sincerarse con alguien pues prefería que fuera su hermano. —Yo te mentí cuando dije que no recordaba con quien me había acostado.

Tk se quedó sin palabras, ¿acaso Matt le estaba diciendo que tuvo relaciones con Sora sin sentir amor por ella? ¿Acaso solo fue una mera aventura? ¿sexo de una noche que tuvo desafortunadas consecuencias?

—Pero no es… no es que yo supiera que fue Sora con la que estuve esa noche.

Tk arrugo el entrecejo, no estaba comprendiendo nada y así se lo hizo saber a su hermano con firme —explícate mejor —porque realmente lo estaba molestando las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando.

—Tk esa noche yo estaba muy bebido… no estaba pensando y como dije… la verdad no recuerdo ni como llegue a mi habitación. Pero hay trozos de esa noche que… como explicarlo, sé que fueron y no reales.

—Dime las cosas como son porque la verdad no te entiendo nada.

—Me acosté con Sora pensando en Taichi —se confesó al fin Yamato apenado. —Yo estaba demasiado borracho y… quizás "algo más". Recuerdo cuando lo vi entrar a mi recamara vistiendo esa maldita playera de su equipo de futbol que tanto me gusta y luego… luego le hice el amor como animal en celo. !Maldición! Creo que utilice todo el maldito Kamasutra.

Tk guardo silencio, esperando a que su hermano continuara.

—La mañana en que me ayudaste a limpiar casi de inmediato me di cuenta de que faltaba esa prenda. Era un recuerdo que Tai me dejo antes de irse así que la guardaba en mi armario para poder verla a diario, y no le di mucha importancia a su ausencia pues pensé que estaba entre la ropa para sucia, luego con todo lo que paso y que estaba por viajar a USA pues la verdad se me olvido. Cuando me vi forzado a regresar y hable con Sora sobre su embarazo, ella muy apenada me regreso la prenda. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que la verdad y también de mi culpabilidad. Puede que ella hubiera ido a incitarme, pero fui yo quien cometió en primer lugar el error de probar "COSAS" que no debía y de confundirla pensando que era Tai debido a mi frustración sexual. Estaba cachondo, ansioso como no tienes idea, lo estuve desde que supe que tenía posibilidades de viajar a E. U. desde que me enteré de que podía ir con Taichi y declararle mi amor, posiblemente solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nosotros…

Matt golpeo el tablero con angustia y dolor.

—Me avergüenza pensar que ella solo tuvo que ponerse esa maldita prenda para que yo le saltara encima completamente urgido. ¡Maldición! Yo… yo herí a Tai al haber fantaseado con él mientras estaba retozando con ella y lastime a Sora cuando seguramente grite el nombre de Tai en cada gemido. No tengo ni idea si ella recuerda todo o solo supo que Yoshino era mi hijo porque despertó desnuda en la misma cama. Cada vez que la veo solo puedo pedir internamente que ella haya olvidado esa noche. Que no recuerde esa faceta tan lujuriosa de mi persona.

—Sora es una mujer fuerte, si tú le dices la verdad…

—Dime Tk, ¿cómo te sentirías si Kari, la mujer a la que amas, a la que has adorado durante tanto tiempo te dijera?… Sabes, esa noche cuando hicimos el amor estaba pensando en una amiga, la amo a ella y por eso quiero llevarme a mi hijo, sé con ella puede darme la felicidad que tu no.

—Supongo que sería duro… —murmuro Tk mordiéndose el labio inferior guardándose de imaginarse realmente en esa situación porque seguro que después de esa declaración él no sería el mismo. Perder a quien amas y encima que decida llevarse al hijo de ambos es como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—No solo sería duro, sería… devastador. —Confirmo Matt realmente afligido. —Primero golpearía su orgullo como mujer, como persona pues la estaría tratando como a una cualquiera y no contento con ello le arrancaría a SU HIJO. Ella no dejara ir así como así a así a Yoshino y pensar de otra manera seria tacharla de mala madre. Nadie merece ese trato. Además. Taichi ahora esta con Jordán. Y hablando con Jordán y tomando en cuenta su actitud debo admitir, muy a mi pesar que… lo adora. Jordán ama a Taichi con intensidad y estaría dispuesto a todo por él. Jordán puede darle a Tai todo lo que yo soñé un día poner a sus pies y que ahora está lejos de mi alcance debido al sufrimiento que acarrearía y que Tai se culparía por hacer pasar a Sora, pues estaría anteponiendo su felicidad al bienestar de ella.

Tk asintió ante esta última afirmación. Conocía lo suficiente a Tai para saber que él jamás se desentendería del sufrimiento de un amigo y cuanto menos del de Yamato quien tampoco podría soportar por mucho tiempo la culpa de saberse el motivo del dolor de la pelirroja.

—Pienso, quiero creer que Tai fue consiente de todo esto mucho antes de que incluso yo terminara de aceptar el lio en que estaba, y por eso creo un muro que nos separó, una barrera que me impidió pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de esta a su lado hiriendo sin quererlo a Sora… —una sonrisa irónica escapo de los labios de Matt antes de agregar —… y a pesar de ese impedimento ninguno de los dos ha podido arrancar de raíz este cariño. Taichi regresara a Yale con Jordán y yo he asumido que cuando lo haga me daré por vencido e intentare ser un buen padre para Yoshino. Me dedicare a mi hijo y cuando crezca un poco más y Sora este mejor establecida y menos susceptible entonces podre hablar con ella con calma esperando que comprenda mis motivos y disculpas para buscar rehacer mi vida… y aunque desearía que fuera con Tai, estoy consciente de que hacerlo esperar seria no solo egoísta, sino desconsiderado tomando en cuenta que existe alguien que lo ama tan intensamente.

—Entonces… ¿Estas bien con eso? —cuestiono Tk completamente derrotado por los argumentos.

—No se trata de estar bien… sino… de que es lo correcto, si nuestro destino es estar juntos entonces… algún día, de algún modo lo lograremos….

Tk apretó los dientes tragándose varias cosas que deseaba decir cuando vio rodar una solitaria lagrima por la mejilla de su hermano, a esa le siguieron muchas otras para terminar en un sollozo lamentable y doliente que le estrujo el corazón.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero entendía las razones de su hermano y lo difícil que debió ser para él enfrentar todo eso. A final de cuentas, Matt comprendía que, si bien Sora fue responsable, él compartía mucha de ella porque como dijo Taichi.

"El gusto es de dos"

Lamentablemente Yamato no estuvo del todo consiente de quién compartió su lecho, aunque sus ganas hubieran sido genuinas. Y aunque sabía que lo dejo sobre entendido, Yamato quería gritarle a Tk el único recuerdo completo, la mentira más clara y el golpe más fuerte que podría destrozar el corazón de Sora.

El momento en que llego al orgasmo y grito el nombre de Taichi con todo su deseo y pasión mientras lo veía sentado sobre sus caderas con su punzante falo bien abrigado en su interior del castaño mientras este gozaba de aquel cielo compartido.

Esa bella estampa era una falacia, una mentira que lo carcomía por dentro pero que como un masoquista atesoraba pues sabía que sería lo más cercano que estaría de tener a Taichi Yagami como tanto deseaba.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N.A.

Como dije… en uno o dos capítulos más verán el final, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que además de lágrimas los haya enternecido.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	13. Bienvenido a la realidad

Como dije en un capítulo más tendrán el final, gracias a quien leyeron hasta el final y…

Un abrazo a **Ichi Yagami, hana-kitzu y Darkela…** my ladys les deseo lo mejor.

Nos leemos en el final, y bueno fue una sorpresa que el sentimiento que les provocara este fic fuera enojo… aunque creo que resulta natural, cuando una persona a la que queremos la asola una desgracia siempre creemos y defendemos su incidencia segados por ese sentimiento. Y tomamos parte de su desgracia y nos afecta a grados insospechados porque la parecíamos mucho.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13 Bienvenido a la realidad**

Yamato abrazo con fuerza a su hijo quien ahora tenía un año con cuatro meses. A pesar de haber fijado un año de espera para retomar sus estudios, en la realidad a Sora le tomo un poco más de tiempo terminar su carrera y conseguir trabajo.

Además, para que mentir. No deseaba separarse de Yoshino, no quería dejarlo atrás… sin embargo, estaba consiente que no podía llevarlo con él, así como comprendía que de no terminar sus estudios tampoco podría darle la vida que se merecía.

—Llamare tan seguido como pueda, pero si llegas a requerir algo no dudes en comunicarte con Tk o con mis padres —acoto Matt mientras volvía a estrechar al bebé entre sus brazos.

Koushiro y Joe habían intentado convencerlo de que podía ingresar a una Universidad hermana ahí en Japón evitando de esa manera tener que ir a USA. Tanto el medico como el informático sentían una verdadera empatía por su situación y deseaban lo mejor para él, Sora y Yoshino, además de que El problema era que Matt deseaba entrar de lleno al programa espacial de la NASA y eso no podría lograrlo desde su país natal.

Los iris azules de Yamato chocaron con los de su hijo y su mano peino su cabellito rubio, luego le dedico una mirada a Sora que claramente decía "tómalo antes de que me arrepienta".

Sora comprendió el gesto y extendió las manos.

Yoshino apenas sentir como se aflojaba los brazos de Matt se aferró con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas a la chaqueta de su padre y comenzó a llorar desesperado sin desear soltarse.

El pequeño sentía que le arrancaba la única cosa segura en su corta vida. En su pueril cabecita tenia registrada de manera frugal un dulce aroma que anterior mente lo acompañaba todas las noches antes de dormir, ahora ese agradable aroma ya no estaba y temía que su padre también desapareciera de esa misma manera.

—Papá…—gimió el niño llorando con mayor ímpetu, estaba asustado. —papiiii… —grito en una súplica desgarradora que le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón a Yamato.

—Yo tampoco quiero dejarte pero…— murmuro el rubio mayor percibiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos.

—No… no… —gritaba Yoshino mientras se sujetaba con mayor fuerza de su padre.

—Yoshino. Te vas a quedar… —corto Matt poniéndose firme, empero dejando asomar en su voz titubeante la verdad que sentía su corazón.

—No —repitió el niño apretando su naricita contra el pecho de Yamato mientras

Yamato lo miro sin saber cómo amenguar el sufrimiento de su hijo, como evitarle el dolor. ¿Será que siempre le causaría pesar a quienes lo amaban? Primero Tai y ahora Yoshino.

—Sera por poco tiempo y…

—No…—grito el niño con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos y dando patadas para evitar que Sora lo tomara entre sus brazos.

Matt apretó a su hijo en brazos y midiendo bien sus palabras dijo.

—¿Quieres ver a tío Tai? —El niño asintió todo tembloroso, a medias recordaba el rostro siempre sonriente que lo cargaba con dulzura y que le prodigaba un sentimiento de protección y paz muy parecido al que le infundía su papá. —Pues resulta que tengo que ir por él. Está lejos y necesita que lo traiga de vuelta para…

Yoshino ladeo su cabecita, mucho de lo que decía su papa le era incomprensible, los conceptos de las palabras escapan a su conocimiento, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que quería volver a estar en los brazos de ese hombre quien cada vez que los visitaba le traía juguetes y lo mimaba.

—Entonces ¿me dejaras ir por él?

Yoshino lo pensó unos segundos, no quería que su papá se fuera, no quería estar solo con… con ella. Sus ojitos azules miraron a Sora sin lograr encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba.

Después de la partida de Tai hacia casi diez meses, Yamato hizo algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía. Se había llevado a vivir con su madre y Tk a Yoshino, apartándolo de Sora casi por completo; a tal grado que incluso Taichi durante sus vacaciones, varias escapadas intersemestrales y muchas, pero muchas video llamadas pasaba más tiempo con Yoshino de lo que le permitía a Sora, y este era el resultado, el niño no reconocía a Sora como una persona cercana.

—No… papi…

—No puedo llevarte…—acoto Yamato entregándoselo a Sora y saliendo del departamento a paso rápido. Cada acción tiene una reacción y si Yoshino no se adaptaba a vivir con su madre seria enteramente su culpa.

Ya estando afuera se desmorono al escuchar el llanto dolido y desesperado de Yoshino, los gritos con los que le llamaba desesperadamente. Su cuerpo se reculo contra la pared para después dejarse caer al suelo en una pose derrotada, con sus brazos intento cubrirse los oídos y parte de la cabeza como si con aquel gesto pudiera protegerse de la inconmensurable tristeza que experimentaba. Quería volver, tomar a su hijo y llevárselo consigo, pero sabía que no podía, sus estudios abarcarían la mayor parte de su tiempo y no podría atenderlo.

—Sería más fácil si fuéramos dos —pensó y de inmediato a su mente llego esos meses de felicidad que vivió con Tai y que se terminaron en lo que penas percibió como un suspiro gracias a Sora y a Jordán.

No, la culpa no era de ellos, pues según Mimi todo hubiera sido distinto si él hubiera hecho lo correcto desde al principio. Creo que las palabras correctas que la chica ocupo fue.

"Siempre lo amaste, así que no puedes decir que el nacimiento de Yoshino trunco tus deseos, porque bien pudiste haberle confesado tus sentimientos a Tai desde hace años. Sabes… lo que me tiene tan enojada contigo no es el hecho de que pareces estar dejando que las cosas fluyan sin que te importe, sino que parece que disfrutas sabiéndote amado por Sora y Taichi al mismo tiempo. Los estas lastimando con tu tibieza y al final te quedaras solo... ese día cuando te vi en el hospital en compañía de Tai me indigne al considerar que le estabas restregando en la cara el fruto de tu amor con Sora, solo para indignarme aún más al ver que era Sora quien sufría al verte tan acaramelado con Tai. "

Y era cierto… cada palabra de ella era cierta. Si Yamato hubiera tomado una postura frente a Sora quizás Tai hubiera reconsiderado el estar con él, pero en lugar de hablar claro se dejó arrastrar por su vergüenza y dejo que Jordán tomara ventaja apartando a Tai de su lado.

Y aunque todos opinaran que haber hecho "esto" o "aquello" era "fácil" o lo "mejor", lo cierto es que nadie podía opinar objetivamente pues no están sintiendo ni sufriendo lo mismo, no tienen idea de todo lo que guarda y de aquello que lo atormenta.

La vida era dura… muy dura.

&&&[…]&&&

El avión de Matt aterrizo a eso de las 9:30 de la mañana y apenas cruzar los puntos de seguridad su teléfono sonó con una melodía más que bien identificada, así pues, al contestar no pudo menos que sonreír ampliamente.

—Te estoy esperando en la recepción, no tardes chico espacial —y se cortó la comunicación.

Matt no tuvo que preguntar quién era, él conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Tomo sus maletas a las carreras y se apresuró a llegar. Sentía su corazón palpitar de alegría. Las manos le temblaban de la ansiedad y sus labios dibujaron aun sin su consentimiento una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Sin embargo, toda su emoción se perdió al ver que Taichi se encontraba acompañado, no solo eso, lucia radiante, su sonrisa resplandecía como el sol, pero… Matt se quedó aterido al ver el bultito que acunaba contra su pecho de forma protectora.

—¡Matt! —grito eufórico Tai corriendo a su encuentro teniendo cuidado de no agitar aquello que abrazaba con infinita ternura.

Yamato apretó la mandíbula hasta casi estrellar sus dientes por la presión. Debía estar teniendo un mal sueño. Una pesadilla. Quería dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado.

—Matt, que gusto verte —menciono Tai parándose justo frente al rubio y ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tan suyo que le robo el aliento al rubio.

Yamato tuvo que respirar profundamente para no salir de ahí corriendo, lo que no logro reprimir fueron sus ganas de mirar en dirección a lo que Taichi cargaba con tanta devoción.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres verlo? —pregunto Tai sonriéndole con dulzura. Matt asintió con la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas al vislumbrar lo que resguardaba su amor platónico entre las mantitas. —Yama, te presento a mi hijo. Tsunayoshi…

Matt jadeo, se estaba aguantando las ganas de reclamarle al moreno su traición, su poca paciencia, el hecho de partirle el corazón en mil pedazos, el… el estar destrozando la última ilusión de que pudieran ser algo más que amigos.

—Sabes pensé en decirle yoshi… de cariño, pero como a si le digo a Yoshino pues como que sería complicado, por eso opte por llamarle Tsuna… ¿verdad que es hermoso? Jordán dice que saco mis ojos. Yo no creo tenerlos tan bonitos. Míralo…. Matt, es un niño precioso de todo el mundo, sonríe y el mi vida se ilumiana.

Mientras Tai vivía en su dicha, Matt poco a poco se desmoronaba. Taichi era feliz, se le notaba en sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada brillante que contemplaban con adoración desmedida al niño entre sus brazos, en cada palabra de amor incondicional hacia el pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Matt… —nombro preocupado observando como el semblante de Ishida cambiaba drásticamente a cada segundo.

Y él… Yamato no podía echarle a perder el momento, no cuando Tai le había dado tanto, por eso… —Tu hijo es bellísimo. Y Jordán tiene razón. Tiene tus ojos… —menciono acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la cabellera castañas que apeas asomaba de su cabecita.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —pregunto Taichi sin perder detalle de los gestos de Matt.

—Por su puesto…

Matt tomo al niño entre sus brazos y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir de sus pupilas azules dos gruesas lágrimas antes de acercarlo a su rostro para depositar en su frente un beso casto cargado de cariño.

—Bienvenido a este mundo Tsunayoshi… estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz pues tienes un padre maravilloso.

—¿Matt? — llamo Taichi turbado al ver como Yamato comenzaba a llorar y abrazaba al bebé contra su pecho como si fuera un preciado tesoro —¿Qué pasa…?

—Yo… es solo que… —intento decir enjugándose el llanto. —No sabes lo feliz que soy de saber que estas logrando lo que deseas. Eres mi mejor amigo y por eso mismo quiero que seas dichoso.

—Gracias Yama — murmuro Tai antes de abrazarlo con afecto. —Muchas gracias…

La vida no solo era dura… sino dolorosa e injusta.

Yamato quizás espero demasiado para develar sus sentimientos, o puede que Taichi tomo una decisión prematuramente, lo único cierto era que sus vidas ahora estaban del todo separadas. Caminarían paralelas, una junto a la otra, velarían por la seguridad de quien amaban, pero nunca se cruzarían.

—Tienes un hijo hermoso— alabo Yamato y solo para él pensó… tan hermoso como tú.

Continuara…


	14. Detalles Infantiles

**Luna-chan05:** Oh! No sé qué decir en especial porque no sé qué significa ¿OoC? Pero agradezco sus palabras y espero que le de oportunidad a mis demás historias de esta categoría sabiendo de ante mano que todas son Yamachi.

 **Mie Ame:** es un placer saber su nombre y sobre todo que le ha gustado la historia. Sobre lo de La Ley del Amor… bueno al darle fin a este fic espero que esa otra historia pueda ser actualizada con mayor regularidad. Me gustaría regalarle una rosa para que de esa manera sepa lo agradecido que estoy por su comentario.

 **Mac1826:** Lamento no haber dejado notas en el anterior, pero estaba actualizando contra reloj… bueno, compensando lo anterior no solo envió un saludo, sino un abrazo violador. Jajajajaja

 **Ichi Yagami:** My lady espero que este final sea digno de todas aquella emocines que logre hacer florecer en vos. My lady… la doro.

 **Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver:** My lady no se disculpe por al extensión de su comentario, pues ha de saber que esos son los que más me motivas y valoro. Un comentario no solo es decirle al escritor, me gusta, continua… sino hacerle saber, como vos lo hizo, todo lo que te provoca, aquello que te gusto y no, para que de esa forma pueda mejorar y corregir su escritura. My lady, sé, y muchos asi me lo han dicho, que los harto, los hostigo y hasta los obligo a dejarme un comentario. La verdad es que, cuando yo pongo un ultimátum no es para forzarlos sino con la esperanza de que alguien, muchos digan… ¡hey!… vale la pena que lo continúes… si solo recibo silencio, no solo muere el fic sino también una parte de mi pues no llego a encandilarlos lo suficiente. No llegue a cumplir sus expectativas.

Así pues cuando veo un comentario largo me digo, por lo menos a esta persona de verdad le gusto, por lo menos logre llegar a un corazón. No tengo palabras para agradecerle sus palabras así pues solo puedo dejarle un casto beso en el dorso de su mano.

 **Hana-kitzu :** de entrada my ladyNo estoy amargado… pero para la trama me pareció correcto darle ese aire de melancolía. Y… La Real academia española dice **RECULAR** : Ir hacia atrás. Traducción… _Su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás contra la pared para después dejarse caer al suelo._

 **Nane:** Ammmm… **no estoy bajoneado** … y una pregunta ¿ha leído algún otro trabajo mío? Lo pregunto porque ante esa frase por alguna razón siento que ha leído mucho de mí y a partir de mis fics ahora conoce mis estados de ánimo.

Creo que esos fueron todos. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este final sea de su agrado.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13 Detalles infantiles**

 **Tsunayoshi Yagami.**

Tsuna creció viajando de un país a otro y eso nunca le importo, es más, adoraba los viajes en avión y los trasbordos que les permitían visitar diferentes terminales. Era un niño inquieto y hablador que gustaba de iniciar conversaciones con personas interesantes.

Con sus escasos seis años Tusna tenía en claro dos cosas, una, que sus parientes lo llenaban de cariño y mimos cada que los visitaba y, dos, que era por demás un niño amado. Y aunque su familia era un tanto extraña, un hecho que siempre tuvo presente, tampoco le dio gran importancia, pues su mamá Katte, era una mujer hermosa que sonreía todo el tiempo con un aura angelical que la convertía en un sol resplandeciente ante cualquiera que la mirara. Su padre Taichi era un hombre fuerte y divertido que lo hacía sentir lo más valioso del mundo, un padre que sus amiguitos envidiaban debido a su carisma y buen tino para cuando se trataba de negociar algún juguete o viaje. Su tío Jordán lo consentía, era su cómplice en sus travesuras y lo solapaba cuando eran descubiertos e incluso llego a asumir la responsabilidad para evitarle algún regaño, era su amigo y su confidente.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tsunayoshi era feliz, inmensamente feliz, así pues, no sabía que de malo tenía que su mami no besara a su papi, pero su tío sí. A ella no le molestaba, incluso siempre intentaba sacarles fotos y reía ante la timidez de su padre y el descaro de su tío.

A Tsuna se le hacía muy gracioso, su papi se ponía todo rojo mientras decía, —Estas cosas aun no las puedes ver ni entender, pero cuando crezcas… cuando crezcas yo mismo te explicare todo lo que desees saber.

Tsuna no quería una explicación, quería ver como su mami y su tío reían sin parar mientras su papi los regañaba por permitirle ver aquellos detalles cariños que a Tusna le fascinaban porque estos siempre iban acompañados de tardes maravillosas en familia, en donde sin necesidad de pedirlo era complacido hasta en el más mínimo de sus caprichos.

Su mamá era feliz abrazando a sus tres caballeros y Tsuna también lo era al pensar que tenía dos papas y una mamá, una familia grandiosa que lo amaban con toda su alma y lo protegería de todo y contra todo. Se sentía seguro, completamente a salvo de cualquier eventualidad.

En Japón tenia además a su tía Kary y sus tíos Tk y Matt que no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a lo permisivos y consentidores.

Y también estaba Yoshino… su primo Yoshino era especial… muy especial para él.

Así pues, la vida era perfecta… SU vida era perfecta.

No había nada que pudiera enturbiar su felicidad.

 **Yoshino Ishida.**

Yoshino vivió casi toda su vida en Japón, excepto por dos periodos de un año, el primero cuando cumplió cinco y el segundo a los siete, durante los cuales visito a su tío Tai en USA. Su padre le había prometido que podría acompañarlo para conocer Cabo Cañaveral y ver de cerca en que trabajaba y de ser posible conocer por dentro la tan afamada N.A.S.A.

Ese tiempo fue como un paraíso para el pequeño Yoshino, pues tuvo la dicha de convivir más con su primo Tsuna y su tío Tai a quienes él adoraba, debido a que su padre pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la Base y él no quería quedarse solo en casa, de un momento para otro se vio compartiendo recamara con su primo.

Yoshino era un año y meses más grande que Tsuna, sin embargo, eso nunca fue impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran pasar el tiempo juntos y era aún mejor cuando sus respectivos padres los acompañaban, lo cual ocurría cada fin de semana.

Si Yoshino tuviera que decir un motivo patente para quedarse en América seria.

—Mi papa sonríe más cuando esta con tío Tai.

Y esa era la verdad más palpable que el corazón del pequeño Yoshino veía y comprendía pues él también era más feliz cuando desayunaba junto a Taichi y Tsuna, y casi brincaba de la emoción cuando su tío dejaba sobre su cabeza un beso mientras le deseaba un buen día antes de despedirlo en la entrada de la escuela.

Amaba escucha a Taichi cantar una nana al arroparlos cada noche, una melodía que a Yoshino se le antojaba conocida, aunque no recordara en dónde la escucho o cuando. Adoraba ver a Tai entrar presuroso a la alcoba cuando tenía una pesadilla para consolarlo hasta que volvía a quedarse dormido con un tarareo suave y caricias en su pequeña espalda.

Si le preguntaran en donde prefería estar… Yoshino sin duda pediría quedarse ahí, en donde se sentía parte de un hogar a pesar de que su papá y el señor Jordán no se llevaban muy bien.

Así que cuando tuvo que regresar a Japón se sintió un poco dolido y muy triste. Pero su consuelo fue saber que para las vacaciones de verano su tío y primo lo visitarían.

Serian unas vacaciones excelentes como todas las que tuvieron la fortuna de pasar junto a su tío y primo. Además, era seguro que sus tíos Tk y Kari se unirían y eso solo podía significar… muchos, pero muchos regalos. Yoshino nunca gusto de pedir sin ton ni son. Su carácter centrado y ecuánime le impedía tomar ventaja del hermano de su padre y cuanto menos de los Yagami.

Yoshino valoraba a Tai y Kari, quienes siempre tenían una sonrisa amable y un trato cálido para su persona. Recordaba con agrado cuando hace dos años atrás, se enfermó de gripe aguda, y debido a circunstancias fuera del alcance de sus padres y tío Tk, los Yagami aceptaron cuidarlo por tres días.

Por la mañana reciba un tazón de té caliente para abrirle los bronquios, a media mañana un plato de sopa tibia con una hogaza de pan recién horneada, a las doce, caldo de pollo, por la tarde una comida sustanciosa y por la noche un poco leche endulzada con mil en compañía de trozo de tarta.

La verdad sea dicha, nunca se habían desvivido tanto en mimarlo. Podía sentir el cariño con que ellos le llevaban cada alimento y la alegría de Yoshino cuando lograba encontrar un pasatiempo que él disfrutara. En pocas palabras se sentía amado. Algo que no cualquiera encontraría fuera del hogar.

Pero ahora con un poco más de conciencia comprendía que a pesar de no llevar el mismo apellido los Ishida y Yagami, se veían y trataban como familia y eso era agradable. Aunque… como le gustaría que su tío Tk dejara de salir con cuanta chica se topara y pusiera los ojos en alguien tan dulce como su tía Kari.

¡Oh! Si eso llegara a pasar ellos de verdad serian familia y sería grandioso, pero no se hacía ilusiones, actualmente Hikaria Yagami salía con Willis Blaker, un norteamericano erudito en informática.

—Mi tío Tk es mucho más apuesto… —remilgaba Yoshino cuando tenía un desafortunado encuentro con su tía y el chico en cuestión.

 **Tsunayoshi Yagami.**

Tsunayoshi vio dibujarse el miedo en la mirada de su padre cuando su mamá y su tío Jordán le comunicaron que visitarían a sus padres durante el fin de semana.

Durante todo el día su padre se la paso detrás de ambos hermanos mientras alistaban su equipaje, suplicando que pospusieran el viaje. Se lo pedía a Katte y luego a Jordán sin lograr convencerlos.

—¿Y si esperamos hasta el lunes? —pregunto Tai angustiado apretando contra su pecho a su hijo como si pensaran que podían arrebatárselo en cualquier momento.

—Tai… —dijo Katte con tono tranquilo cerrando su maleta y mirándolo divertida. —Solo serán dos días, si estas tan angustiado, pues tú y Tsuna pueden quedarse, es un fin de semana, estarán bien y volveremos lo más pronto posible.

—No es por el tiempo. Es… solo no vayan. Jordán por favor… —suplico Tai tomando la mano de mayor de los O'Donell y poniendo aquellos ojos de cachorro que tanto le fascinaban y prácticamente lograban convencerlo de ceder a los deseos de japonés.

—Ichi… no pasa nada. ¡Dios! Cualquiera diría que nos vamos a la guerra —se mofo Jordán antes de reír con ganas —volveremos pronto, lo prometo.

—Cuídate amor —murmuro Katte besándole ambas mejillas a su hijo. —Haz caso a tu padre y no te duermas noche. —Tsuna asintió abrazando fuertemente a su madre. Inmediatamente después tomo su valija para ir a dejarla al auto—Y Tai procura que ambos coman decentemente, nada de pizza, hamburguesas o…

—Quédate Katte… —pidió nuevamente recibiendo en contestación una sonrisa un tanto dudosa.

—Se bueno campeón y cuida bien de nuestro "cariñito" —dijo Jordán a Tsuna refiriéndose a Tai y revolviéndole sus cabellos castaños al retoño. —Te lo encargo mucho.

—Si tío, yo cuidare que nadie más lo bese.

Ante esta frase los dos hermanos rieron y Tai enrojeció cual granada madura.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos…—anunciaron ya estando arriba del vehículo.

Taichi corrió al auto, sujeto la mano de Jordán con fuerza y sin dudarlo le dio un beso desesperado y fogoso. Sus labios se comían mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Hasta a Katte se le fue el aliento de solo ver la entrega que puso en esa muestra de cariño.

—Quédate — suplico Tai en un jadeo —Por favor… quédate conmigo…

—Estas actuando como niño —murmuro Jordán regresando el beso con ternura, con sus labios rozando los ajenos. —Solo por esta vez te llevare la contraría, mis padres nos necesitan y es necesario que vayamos.

El auto encendió y Katte le sonrió antes de asegurarle que no tenía nada de preocuparse.

Taichi se quedó mirando hasta que el auto desapareció en el camino y Tsuna sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su padre, capto la mirada preocupada, la zozobra ir ganando terreno, además del miedo que lo atenazo cuando vio salir el auto por la reja de la casa mientras sus ocupantes se despedía con la mano por las ventanas del auto ya en movimiento.

 **Yoshino Ishida.**

Yoshino corría con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no eran ni por asomo las mismas que las de su padre. Ambos habían salido de la casa apenas escuchar la noticia que Kari le hizo saber por teléfono. Yamato tomo su chaqueta y su cartera mientras repasaba mentalmente si la tarjeta en ella tenía solvencia suficiente. Luego sin decir una sola palabra bajo las escaleras del departamento con rumbo al aeropuerto sin llegar a percatarse que su hijo intentaba seguirlo.

—Yoshino —grito Sora sujetando a su hijo para que no siguiera a Matt. Había logrado darle alcance justo para ver como el rubio astronauta abordaba un taxi que paro prácticamente parándose en medio de la calle.

—No, déjame ir… —berreo el niño soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra importándole muy poco que su madre recibiera los porrazos. —Te digo que me sueltes… tío Tai y Tsuna… Tsuna me necesita…

Sora lo apretó con más fuerza, era inaudito que su hijo estuviera tan apegado a esos dos.

—No puedes hacer nada… nadie puede hacer nada. Ellos… ellos están… —y sin poder evitarlo Sora lloro amargamente mientras se abrazaba con mayor desesperación al pequeño cuerpo de Yoshino.

Había mucho de lo que se arrepentía. Sora llevaba varios remordimientos en la conciencia con respecto a Taichi. Él había hecho tanto por ella e incluso, a pesar de nunca haberlo demostrado, Sora agradecía enormemente que Tai saliera de la vida de Matt, porque quizás de haber sido de otra forma ella hacia mucho que hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir de solo ver como el rubio con ligereza lo escogía por sobre ella.

Yoshino claramente quería muchísimo a Tai y ella no deseaba pensar que su hijo hubiera sido más feliz al lado del portador del valor en aquellos años que compartieron techo, de lo que ella, siendo su madre, pudo darle durante los casi tres años en que los Matt se dedicó a su carrera aeronáutica, y lo tuvo para ella sola.

Así que hoy cuando recibieron la noticia de una muy angustiada Kari, y Sora vio salir a Matt sin ni siquiera considerarla no dijo nada, ni opuso peros.

"Debe ir con él, debe estar con él"

Y ese solo pensamiento la libero como nunca jamás pensó. Que le dolía en el alma, cierto, pero era como si en este preciso momento todo calzara a la perfección, como si alfin su alma descansara y purgara todo el miedo, la angustia y dolor que había estado soportando… y, para que mentirse, también la envidia y el egoísmo que hasta ahora no había querido ver.

Matt jamás la amaría como ella deseaba y había sido estúpido pensar que con la convivencia diría y la presencia de su hijo eso cambiaria. El corazón de Yamato siempre había tenido un único dueño y era hora abrir los ojos y despertar. Ellos eran sus amigos y eso no cambiaría por el hecho de que decidieran unir sus vidas.

Cuando Yamato regresara se encontraría con un gran cambio, lo único que lamentaba era que hubiera tenido que acontecer una desgracia de tal magnitud para que ella reaccionara, para que se diera cuenta de lo niña que había estado actuando al callarse todas sus inseguridades acumulando heridas innecesarias y provocándoselas a quien menos deseo.

—De verdad lo siento Tai… —dijo ella mientras continuaba llorando, escuchando apenas a pedazos los consuelos de su adorado hijo.

Yoshino no entendió del todo el llanto de su madre, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le dijo que las a partir de ahora su mundo daría un giro de 180°, solo esperaba que fuera para el bien de todos.

 **Taichi y Yamato.**

La noticia llego a sus pequeños oídos de manera abrupta. Tsuna se abrazó a su padre sin saber que más hacer, su mundo se estaba desmoronando de manera irremediable.

Tai por su parte no podía creer que acababa de salir de la morgue después de haber identificado los cadáveres de los hermanos O´Donell. Había sido un accidente, los frenos del automóvil fallaron en una curva muy cerrada estrellándose de lleno contra un muro de contención.

El auto había quedado hecho trizas y los dos pasajeros estaban un poco menos que irreconocibles.

Por suerte para Tsuna su tío Matt llego casi al día siguiente llevando consigo la preocupación de tía Kari y tío Tk, quienes por carecer de pasaporte no pudieron asistir. Aun así, Tsuna estaba feliz de ver a Yamato por lo que corrió a abrazarlo. Con la muerte de su madre y su tío Jordán el mundo se oscureció sin embargo Tsuna podía ver que la presencia de Matt había traído consigo un pequeño rayo de luz.

Su vidano volvería a ser la misma, él no volvería a tener lo mismo empero, al sentir la mano de Matt y el tierno abrazo que le prodigo a él y a su padre, supo que de alguna forma estarían bien, que Yamato los protegería y que algún día volvería a sonreír como antes. Nunca olvidaría a la familia que perdió, pero se sentía agradecido de sentirse a salvo entre los brazos de Matt y saber que no estaban solo, que tenían un lugar cálido al cual regresar.

Un refugio que les permitiera terminar de llorar la pérdida, recibirían miradas y palabras que consuelo que poco a poco irían sanando las heridas.

—Matt —lloro Taichi apenas verlo aparecer derrumbándose entre sus brazos, todo cuanto formo se había esfumado.

Luego de marcharse de Japón después de cuidar durante cinco meses a Yoshino, mucha de su fuerza desapareció, quería dejarse caer porque su vida había perdido aquello que siempre amo. Una depresión que fue menguando ante las cálidas y bondadosas caricias de Jordán y la comprensión de Katte. Tristeza minimizada casi a nada después de que ella le propusiera darle un hijo.

Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero…

" _Tú y yo sabemos que lo que deseas no será jamás. El hijo de Yamato nunca te llamara papá, no te engañes, sera más doloroso después. Yo quiero y puedo darte un hijo. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja, tampoco que correspondas a mis sentimientos porque se de antemano que es a mi hermano a quien le has brindado esa oportunidad, pero… Tai… para mí sería una dicha enorme tener un hijo tuyo, y estoy segura que para ti, el ver una pequeña vida ir tomando fuerza cada día será un gran remedio y bálsamo. Jordán daría todo por ti… aun si eso implica dejar que yo…. No voy a pedirte que lo traiciones, ni espero que mi hermano acepte que toque a la persona que más adora. Hay centros en los que nos pueden ayudar. Tu donarías el esperma y yo lo recibiría… será un acuerdo mutuo. Estoy segura de que funcionara, entre los tres le daremos todo nuestro amor y tiempo ese pequeñín. Le dedicaremos nuestras vidas… nunca escucharas de mi un reproche y Jordán quiere volver a verte sonreír, además… tener un descendiente con el apellido O'Donell que herede nuestra pequeña fortuna será un beneficio extra, tu hijo… nuestro hijo será dichoso. No espero una respuesta directa, solo… piénsalo detenidamente, porque de verdad, para nosotros, Jordán y yo, sería una bendición que aceptaras."_

Tai considero la propuesta a conciencia y al final lo que le hizo decidirse a aceptarla fue la promesa que él mismo le hizo a Jordán el día que supo del embarazo de Sora y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

"— _Si juras que solo serás mío y aceptare lo que pides — dijo Jordán, y Taichi juro con una convicción arrolladora—De aquí a la eternidad —."_

Y aunque al principio aún tenía dudas, conforme pasaba el tiempo y el vientre de Katte iba ganado volumen, también lo hacia su cariño a ese diminuto ser, era un sentimiento incomparable, una sensación de poder y pertenecía como jamás imagino existiera.

Y cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos… ¡Dioses! Su vida cambio. Todo perdió y gano importancia. Su mundo cambio y el sol dejo de ser el centro del universo para ser desplazado por Tsunayoshi. Ese pequeño niño en menos de un segundo se convirtió en su faro, en su sostén, en su alegría… en su vida.

A partir de ahí, todo mejoro. Tai se dedicó complemente a su hijo, y Jordán y Katte amaban verlo sonreír nuevamente. No hubo arrepentimientos, ni malos entendidos, pues Katte aceptaba que Tsuna tenía dos padre y Jordán celebraba el hecho de tener un niño que llevara, además de la sangre de Tai, también la suya.

Años de felicidad compartida, miles de recuerdos preciosos y sonrisas sin fin.

Y ahora… todo se había desvanecido. Su felicidad fue arrasada como si fuera una hoja en medio de un vendaval.

Yamato no sabía, ni quería pretender que comprendía el dolor que estaba experimentando Tai y Tsuna, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlos con todo su amor mientras repetía.

—Todo va a estar bien, estoy contigo… estoy para ti.

Taichi asintió tímidamente, pensando amargamente en todos los retos que le esperaban como padre y alentándose mentalmente para no dejarse derrotar porque Tsuna lo necesitaba. Tendría que aprender a velar por su hijo él solo. "SOLO"

—Nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás… —susurro Matt contra el oído de Tai como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

La realidad era que a veces el madurar tarda años y la última pieza que nos da esa sensatez viene acompañada de experiencias amargas o de retos difíciles. El madurar no es apilar años sino aprender a sortear con la mejor cara los momentos difíciles teniendo en la mente que no todo es dolor.

—Gracias Yama….

Yamato casi tirito al escuchar aquel apodo cariñoso que de adolescente siempre negó le gustara, hoy que lo escuchaba de los labios del hombre en que se convirtió Taichi Yagami, por primera vez pensó que adoraba ese diminutivo con todo el corazón.

—Yo cuidare de ti Itchi.

Fin.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Estoy considerando un Epilogo. No prometo nada pero… yo creo que es casi un hecho.

Au revoir

Atte : _Ciel Phantomhive_.


	15. ¿Qué es la felicidad?

**A Mac1826** : My lady… pues quizás le sono feo… pero viera que bien se sienten en persona. Lo siento, a veces me sale el lado demoniaco y olvido las formas propias de la etiqueta. Me disculpo si la he incomodado y que el abrazo sea como vos quiera y permita.

 **Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver** : Sobre su pregunta… no sé, quizás podría desarrollar la historia de los niños… pero no estoy tan seguro de si sería bien recibido.

 **Ichi Yagami** : Si a veces la felicidad llega de la forma menos esperada o hasta de quien huíamos y luego Boommm! Se va de la misma manera. La vida es extraña.

 **Hana Kitsu** : My lady, gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario, por seguir mis historias por ser usted… por vivir, por sonreír… por existir.

A mis demás lectores que de vez en vez me dejan alguna que otra palabra y a los fantasmas quien con su visita silenciosa aumentan el conteo de lecturas.

Gracias de todo corazón… de verdad gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo de su vida.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prólogo.**

 **¿Qué es la felicidad?**

Taichi lloraba la perdida de Jordán y Katte, dos personas sin duda muy importantes en su vida, también lo hacía de miedo ante el reto que implicaba educar él solo a su vástago, no quería comprobar, después de años de duro trabajo, y a través de los reproches de Tsuna que quizás pudo haberlo hecho mejor, que no fue un padre suficientemente bueno para él.

El funeral a pesar de tratarse de los unigénitos de una familia por demás acomodada, fue bastante sencillo. Asistieron los parientes más cercanos y para sorpresa de Taichi sus suegros lo envolvieron en un abrazo consolador mientras le aseguraban que ellos estaban completamente dispuestos a apoyarlo en todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

—Puedes vivir con nosotros, así podrás salir a trabajar tranquilamente. Somos un par de ancianos, pero aún podemos ayudarte con Tsuna, además… tenerlo cerca sería un gran consuelo para nosotros.

Taichi les agradeció de corazón la oferta y acepto pasar en su casa por lo menos los siguientes dos meses pues no deseaba regresar a la enorme residencia que compartía con los hermanos, los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado frescos. Lo que si prometió fue pensar detenidamente si se quedarían, además de consultarlo con su hijo pues debía darle la oportunidad de opinar.

Pero pasado el primer golpe, el que Taichi considero el más duro, que fue ver descender los cuerpos de la madre de su hijo y el de su pareja para ser sepultados, supo que ya nada quedaba para él en USA, así que tras un lapso demasiado corto y de dejar arreglados muchos de sus asuntos Tai decidió volver una temporada indefinida a Japón.

Al lado de sus padres, amigos y hermana estaba seguro que tanto Tsuna como él encontrarían menos dura y vacía su realidad y sería más llevadero su día a día. Así pues, al cabo de medio año se vio de nuevo en su ciudad natal.

Programo tres semanas de asueto antes de decidirse a buscar empleo. Días que dedico completamente a su instalación en el nuevo departamento que compro y al registro de Tsuna a la escuela elemental.

Eran mediados de año y tuvo que batallar un rato para que admitieran a su hijo en la misma escuela que Yoshino. Por suerte al final logro su objetivo y Tsuna de alguna manera se sintió menos incomodo al pensar que todas las mañanas y algunas tardes iría de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa en compañía de su primo.

El departamento de Matt quedaba a dos edificios, una ventaja que Taichi busco adrede pues la verdad se sentía un poco inseguro de encajar de nuevo en esa sociedad tradicionalista que de niño jamás cuestiono pero que ahora, después de haber vivido fuera de tantos estigmas morales, parecían coartarle la libertad. Quería algo seguro, alguien a quien aferrarse, quien lo aceptara sin juzgarlo y sin duda ESE era su mejor amigo.

&&&[…]&&&

El timbre sonó a de las siete de la mañana, los rayos del sol apenas pintaban el cielo. Taichi se levantó de la cama con el cabello revuelto y dejando escapar un bostezo a ojos cerrados. Esquivo una caja, dos y luego comenzó al maldecir cuando no vio la tercera y termino por estrellar su dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo contra la esquina de esta. Para cuando abrió su humor mañanero mostraba su molestia por haber sido despertado tan temprano.

— ¿Si?… —dijo apenas abrir arrastrando las letras y fregando sus parpados con el puño derecho en un intento bastante malo de despabilarse.

—Tío, ¿ya está listo Tsuna? —pregunto Yoshino alegremente intentando mirar dentro de la vivienda mientras acomodaba mejor la mochila sobre su hombro.

Taichi elevo sus cejas y luego algo dentro de su cabeza hizo "click". ¿Qué día es hoy? Se preguntó, un segundo después todo encajo y… —¡Oh, por todos los demonios del infierno! —grito Taichi entrando a toda prisa tropezando con cuanta caja hallo a su paso. —¡Tsuna!… ¡Tsuna, despierta!

—Tío… ¿todo está bien? —cuestiono Yoshino desde la entrada sin animarse a entrar al escuchar golpes, cosas tiradas y los gemidos de padre e hijo que parecían luchar contra… pues, la verdad Yoshino no quería ni imaginar con qué.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —pregunto Matt apareciendo por el cubo de la escalera cinco minutos después y algo preocupado por la demora de su hijo. — Se supone que solo ibas a recoger a… — y su voz fue aplacada por el escándalo que escapaba desde la puerta entreabierta del departamento de su amigo.

Yamato miro a su hijo y Yoshino meneo la cabeza para hacerle saber a su padre que no sabía que pasaba adentro. Matt sonrió tiernamente antes de empujar la puerta y entrar, él sí se lo imaginaba.

De antemano sabía que Taichi apenas estaba mudando sus cosas pero el laberinto de cajas de embalaje incomodo al rubio. Un poco más al fondo se encontró con los muebles aun sin colocar, la sala, el televisor y el mini bar, eran algunos de los que llego a distinguir entre ellos.

—¡Te dije que era hoy! —exclamo Tsuna sacando la ropa de las cajas en buscando, al parecer sin lograr encontrar el uniforme.

—Lo siento. No soy bueno con las fechas, además tu madre siempre me recuerda las… —y en este punto la voz de Taichi se quebró. —Yo… lo siento Tsuna. Fue mi culpa. Debí poner atención y prepara tu uniforme y tu almuerzo y… —y las lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos del letrado. —Lo siento… lo siento…

Tsuna bajo la cabeza mientras se mordía la mejilla internamente. Odiaba ver a su padre llorar, aborrecía verlo tan frágil cuando él pensó que Taichi Yagami era el ser más fuerte y poderoso del mundo.

—¡DEJA DE LLORAR! —grito Tsuna estrujando la camisa de su piyama entre sus manitas y aguantando lo más decorosamente posible los enormes lagrimones que roban por sus mejillas regordetas. —Deja de llorar… —susurro gimiendo para al final soltarse a gimotear estruendosamente. —¡Ellos ya no están! Mamá no vendrá a despertarte para ir al trabajo y papá Jordán no me llevara al colegio. No volveremos a verlos tomando su café por la mañana mientras se burlan de nuestro cabello alborotado. Ellos… ellos…

Taichi abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Era cierto, ya no podía darse el lujo de olvidar cosas como esas pues ya no estaba Katte para sacarlo del atolladero, ya no podía permitirse dejar para otro día deberes pues Jordán jamás volvería a recordarle pendientes, ni a ayudarlo a escondidas para que tuviera más tiempo libre.

Matt bajo la cabeza al ver el dolor de ambos, luego la meneo para recomponer su semblante, Taichi necesitaba apoyo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

—No puedo creer que se te olvidara que hoy es el primer día de Tsuna —acoto Yamato haciéndose notar, entro a la habitación y en un dos por tres encontró, solo con la vista, el uniforme de Tsuna. —Pero bueno… así eres tú.

Tai bajo la mirada avergonzado ante las palabras del rubio.

—Aunque en todo caso la culpa es mía…

Ambos, padre e hijo lo miraron sin saber el ¿Por qué? De aquella aseveración.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto pasaría, debí estar más al pendiente de ti —afirmo antes de tomar la mano de Taichi y ponerlo de pie. —Este es el plan. Tsuna, Tai… cámbiense de ropa, Yoshino y yo los esperaremos a bajo. De camino a la escuela podemos comprar algo para el desayuno, y un poco de dinero deberá solventar tu almuerzo de hoy peque. Estoy seguro de que Yoshino estará feliz de mostrarte la cafetería.

Tsuna sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse a toda prisa.

Matt sonrío jalando fuera de la habitación a Tai para llevarlo a su propio cuarto y que pudiera mudarse de ropa.

—Una vez que dejemos a los niños en la escuela tu y yo vamos a poner orden en este lugar.

—Matt no tienes que…

—No discutas Yagami —corto con firmeza el aeronauta. —Sera bueno para ti dedicarte a convertir este lugar en un hogar adecuado para Tsuna. ¿Ya encontraste trabajo?

—Sí, comienzo la siguiente semana.

—Bien, eso te dará tiempo de programar tus actividades y tiempos. Sé que no tengo que recordarte como es vivir con un padre al que casi no ves.

Taichi asintió. —Yo nunca le haría pasar eso a Tsuna —aseguro retirándose la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

Matt se dio media vuelta, no quería que su vista lo traicionara.

Hacía cuatro meses desde que Sora dicto que se marcharía a casa de sus padres porque necesitaba espacio, él había tenido la sensación de que ella le estaba regalando su libertad, que de alguna manera Sora lo estaba empujando a intentar acerase a Taichi ahora que él regreso a Japón.

Hablaría con ella para estar seguro y no cometer otro error solo por leer entre líneas, pero mientras tanto… no estaría mal dedicarse un poco a Tai.

Yamato dio un suspiro, un gesto que lo regreso al presente, y entonces prácticamente huyo de la habitación cuando Taichi hizo amago de quitarse los pantalones del piyama.

—Te veo a bajo —dijo a las carreras y Taichi rio suavecito antes de contestar.

—Sí.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato miraba por la ventana, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y el sol aún se mantenía brillando. En la cocina el estofado hervía tranquilamente sobre la estufa mientras esperaba a ser servido en cuanto Taichi y sus hijos volverían del partido de práctica de Tsuna.

Yoshino había insistido tanto en ir a verlo que Matt no tuvo más remedio que ceder cuando Taichi se unió a la petición.

Tsuna llevaba apenas tres meses en la escuela y ya era un miembro de los equipos de Futbol y Basquetbol, además de recibir varias invitaciones a otros clubes deportivos. Podía ser bajito para su edad, pero era ágil y veloz como felino, un rasgo por demás característico de su padre.

Matt dio un suspiro, seguro que volvían todos sudoroso y sucios. Tendría que mandarlos a bañar antes de dejarlos sentarse a la mesa. Por suerte, desde que ellos, Tai y Matt, volvieron a ser uña y mugre algunas de las prendas del Tai se colaron a su armario y las de Matt al guardarropa de Tai, por lo que no había mucha diferencia de en donde estuvieran, si en el departamento del rubio o la del castaño, pues tenían todo lo necesario.

Una sonrisa fugaz adorno su rostro, poco a poco y sin ni siquiera planearlo, ellos comenzaban a comportarse como una familia. Salían, comían juntos, llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela, se compartían tareas y una que otra vez también cama.

Tal vez esto último no de la forma que a Yamato le gustaría pues Tai siempre insistía en dormir con Tsuna, por lo tanto Yoshino terminaba irremediablemente durmiendo con él.

Y como era obvio lo que Yamato buscaba con Tai pues necesariamente se vio obligado a hablar con Sora… pero rememorando su plática no pudo evitar repasar las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Así que quieres intentar una relación con Taichi —no fue una pregunta y ella se notaba bastante tranquila para la idea que estaba planteando. Aun así, o precisamente debido a esa calma, Matt se atrevió a decir "Si" —Pues ya era hora. Taichi seguro estará feliz de ver por fin su cariño correspondido.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien? —cuestiono Matt un tanto dudoso.

—Tan bien como pueden acabar dos amigos que cometieron un hermoso error. Y supongo que lo más justo es dejar que Yoshino decida con quien de los dos quiere vivir, aunque de ante mano sabemos a quién escogerá. —La voz de Sora tembló y sus ojos se cristalizaron. —Promete que me dejaras verlo. Que podre pasar fechas especiales con él y…

Matt abrazo a Sora con todas sus fuerzas. —Tu eres su madre y puedes estar con Yoshino tanto y cuando lo desees.

Sora se desmorono entre sus brazos y Yamato comprendió en ese efímero momento que ella no se había estado aferrando a él, sino a su hijo, que ella le temía al odio de Yoshino si peleaba la custodia y lo separaba de su padre, y en caso contrario, de cederlo a Matt, al olvido. Porque ídem a él, ella amaba con todo su ser a su hijo.

—Cuídalo mucho, es un niño tan empático… tan lleno de…

—Amor—murmuro Matt completando la frase por ella.

Yamato suspiro cansado al tiempo en que meneo la cabeza alejando el recuerdo y centrándose en el presente. Estaba acabando una etapa de su vida un tanto problemática, triste y extraña, pero ídem, también maravillosa debido a las experiencias ganadas.

La puerta se abrió y las voces felices de dos niños se escucharon, sus risas infantiles inundaron el espacio cargándolo de destellos dorados, unos segundos después la voz de Taichi resonó entre las cuatro paredes haciendo a Yamato sonreír aún más ampliamente.

Llevaba un poco más de cuatro meses con ese comportamiento, y para cualquiera, ellos pasarían por una familia feliz, pero a pesar de ello Matt estaba seguro que aún no era tiempo de tentar a la suerte y pedirle al Yagami una oportunidad de estar a su lado de una manera más íntima.

Taichi era un hombre fiel y seguramente tardaría lo suyo en poder siquiera regalarle una caricia sin sentir que traicionaba a Jordán, sin sentirse culpable por disfrutar de la compañía de alguien más en forma romántica.

Así pues, Matt no perdía nada soñando en que, dentro de algunos meses, un pronóstico optimista, porque seguramente el duelo de Tai duraría un par de años como mínimo, se vería disfrutando de la compañía de a quien siempre amo, con el plus de saber que Sora estaba bien con esa cercanía y además los apoyaba.

Pasarían el tiempo y al fin escucharía de la boca de Taichi aquella palabra que tanto tiempo atrás deseo tanto oír y luego… cuando al fin sus cuerpos se unieran en una promesa por demás consagrada, agradecería que además de tener al hombre de sus sueños también disfrutara de la dicha de un hijo propio.

Pero mientras ese futuro llegaba se conformaría con ver a Taichi corriendo al baño mientras jugaba con sus hijos y estos gritaban y sonreían felices, ambos llenos de salud y vitalidad.

El esperar no sería fácil, tampoco era lo ideal, pero la vida nunca cumple con nuestros caprichos, se bifurca y cada sendero que aparece frente a nosotros parece tortuoso y oscuro, no hay forma de dictar si los sufrimientos pasados tendrán alguna recompensa, si nuestras decisiones fueron las mejores o hasta si una palabra dicha al aire pudo ser la diferencia entre la felicidad o el dolor, lo único seguro es que debemos avanzar, cada quien, a su paso, cada quien a su ritmo pero avanzar.

El sonido del agua chocando contra los azulejos despertó a Matt e hizo que elevara la ceja.

—No es justo… yo quería la pistola verde… —se quejó Yoshino.

¿Pistola verde? Se preguntó Matt sin atinar a imaginar de donde habían sacado pistolas de agua o porque Tai les estaba permitiendo usarlas dentro de la casa.

—Pues la pasta también pude ser excelente lanza proyectiles —grito eufórico Tsuna.

Yamato casi sintió a su ceja temblar, al pensar que estaban usando los accesorios de limpieza como armas y luego una tercera voz, igual de jovial, se unió.

—Y que tal una toalla mojada… — alejo Taichi haciendo tronar el trapo como un latigazo.

Los niños rieron a carcajadas felices al tiempo que el sonido del agua chapoteando y estrellándose contra las paredes llego claramente a los oídos del ex-cantante.

—¡Ey! Acabo de lavar el baño—reclamo el rubio entrando al pequeño cuarto de aseo con toalla en mano en un intento, algo bobo, por protegerse pues apenas poner un pie dentro se vio completamente bañado de jabón para manos. ¡Ah! Con que esa era la pistola verde, se dijo mentalmente al tiempo en que esquivaba los ataques de pasta de dientes, pero sin logar huir de quedar empapado cuando Taichi con la extensión de la ducha lo baño completo.

—HORA SI ME LAS PAGAN… —grito Matt y los tres culpables salieron disparados fuera en busca de huir de la furia todo ordenylimpieza Yamato Ishida.

Matt miro a su hijo, Yoshino con tan solo sus pequeños bóxer corría por la sala mojando todo a su paso. Tsuna igual de escaso en ropa, lo miraba desde su cuarto listo para cerrar la puerta apenas lo viera acercarse. Y Taichi… Taichi desde la cocina lo retaba con la mirada a intentar atraparlo, lo cual en si era una invitación indecorosa considerando que estaba escasamente cubierto con una toalla demasiado pequeña.

Cuando Yamato se movió los tres responsables del desastre en el baño gritaron de emoción.

El mundo no era perfecto. Su vida no era perfecta. Sus corazones albergaban demasiadas heridas y temores pero aun si, cuando ambos pasaban tardes como esa Yamato creía que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, solo la compañía de su mejor amigo y su pequeño retoño era más que suficiente.

Así que si a él le preguntaran ¿qué es la felicidad? Respondería.

"Poder compartir desde una sonrisa, hasta la lagrima más amarga con él, solo con él… con Taichi Yagami".

Fin.

.

.

.

.N. A

Una historia más en mi haber… ¡Dios! sería bueno que algún día pudiera terminar todas las que tengo varadas.

Hasta la próxima historia o hasta que publique el próximo capítulo de algún otro fic.

Quede de ustedes.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
